Perfekt?
by DeadShadow
Summary: OC. Sjätte året på Hogwarts för Harry. En ny elev börjar. Uppenbarligen väldigt smart... och vacker. Får Harry uppleva kärleken? Dålig summary och dålig titel. ÖVERGIVEN FIC!
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Harry hade bott hemma hos Dursleys tre veckor in på sommarlovet, det var mestadels hans eget val. Han hade legat i sin säng med rullgardinen nere dygnet runt. Han hade blivit någon slags nattvarelse. Han sov på dagarna och var vaken på nätterna och de enda gångerna han gick utanför sitt rum var när han hämtade mat, när han skulle använda toan eller när han gick ut för att springa. Och på Sirius begravning förstås.

"_Om vi har tur så har vi vänner och familj som älskade oss. Sirius Black hade många vänner och vi älskade honom allihopa. Han var en mycket speciell människa. Hans själ kommer att leva kvar i våra hjärtan för evigt." _hade Dumbledore sagt. Harry hade inte gråtit. Det hade varit nära, men han ville inte visa sina känslor, det fick honom att känna sig svag.

Familjen Dursley lät honom vara och de var helt och hållet nöjda med det. De kunde gå tillbaka till att låtsas som om han inte fanns. Det var även Harry nöjd med. Ron och Hermione hade skickat flera ugglor till honom, men han hade inte svarat på några av dem. Han visste att de var oroliga för honom men han brydde sig inte. Han visste att han var dum som stängde ute de få människor som han hade kvar, men de var så… på honom på något vis. Ett konstant tjatande. Som om de var rädda för att han skulle skada sig själv.

Tillslut en kväll så hade Remus transfererat sig till honom.

"De är oroliga för dig, Harry"

"Jag vet." sa Harry där han låg i sin säng.

"Jag menar inte bara Ron och Hermione… Alla är oroliga, till och med Professor Snape." Harry fnyste.

"Är de oroliga för min skull eller för deras egen? ʹHoppas inte Harry tar självmord för då går hela världen underʹ" Remus tittade undrande på honom men struntade i det och fortsatte sedan prata.

"Harry, jag vet hur du känner dig och jag…"

"Hur skulle du kunna veta hur jag känner mig!" skrek Harry.

"Tror du inte jag vet hur det känns att förlora någon!" skrek den annars så lugna Remus tillbaka. "Jag förlorade mina tre bästa vänner inom loppet av en vecka! Sedan fick jag tillbaka en som jag förlorade igen. Båda mina föräldrar har dött! Det är inte bara dig det är synd om. Du är inte den enda som förlorat Sirius!" Rummet blev tyst. Harry hade aldrig tänkt på det. Att Remus hade förlorat alla han älskade. Men Remus skulle ändå aldrig kunna förstå hur Harry kände sig. Han skulle aldrig kunna förstå hur det kändes att veta om att hela världen antagligen skulle gå under om Harry misslyckades med att döda Voldemort. Att ha hela världen på sina axlar. Men det visste förstås inte Remus. Det var det ju bara Harry och Dumbledore som gjorde.

"Du måste sluta sörja Sirius. Ingenting blir bättre av att du sluter ute alla som älskar dig."

"Jag vet redan det, men jag vet bara inte om jag klarar av att bo i hans hus."

"Du är stor nog att veta vad som är bäst för dig, men tänk på vad Sirius skulle ha velat, jag är fullkomlig övertygad om att detta inte är detta."

"Varför kan folk bara inte låta mig va!" sa Harry argt och drog täcket över huvudet.

"Nu får du skärpa dig! Du följer med mig till Grimmoldiplan." Remus började packa ner Harrys saker i hans koffert. "Ta din kvast." Harry rörde sig inte. Remus suckade och skakade på huvudet. "Harry, varför vill du stanna kvar här?"

"För att här är det ingen som stör mig. Jag kan vara ensam."

"Men du kan inte stanna här för alltid. Om vi säger såhär då, du följer med och jag säger till de andra att låta dig vara ifred."

"Då kan jag ju lika gärna stanna kvar här."

"Nej, för om du stannar här så vet vi inte om någonting händer dig."

"Men för helvete… Jag följer väl med då." Harry gick upp ur sängen, tog på sig sina glasögon och tog sin Åskvigg.

"Jag vet att det är sommar och så men du kanske ska ha på dig någonting mer än träningsbyxor…" flinade Remus.

"Haha" sa Harry sarkastiskt "Där var du fyndig va?"

"Mycket. Men kom igen nu. Är det någonting jag har glömt att packa?" Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Tror inte det"

"Okey då tar vi med oss kofferten nu. Ta på dig en tröja och så följer jag med dig ner när du säger hej då. Wingardium Leviosa" sa Remus och pekade med sin stav på kofferten. Harry tog på sig en tröja.

"Måste jag prata med dem?" frågade Harry grinigt. Remus nickade och Harry suckade, sedan gick de ner till moster Petunia och morbror Vernon som satt och tittade på TV i vardagsrummet. Kofferten flög bakom dem.

"Jag sticker och bor med mina kompisar nu så jag kommer nog inte hem förrän nästa år någon gång. Så… Hej då."

"Bra, gör det. Hej då." sa morbror Vernon utan att titta på dem. De gick ut på gatan.

"Hur ska vi komma dit?"

"Med nattbussen" sa Remus och stack ut sin stav. Med ett förfärligt _bang_ uppenbarade sig den lila trevåningsbussen.

En stund senare stod de utanför huset.

"Det är ingen i huset nu, alla har åkt till kråkboet för att hämta lite grejer. De sover där inatt. Du får ett eget rum och en egen toalett."

"Okey." De gick in och Harry hade tyvärr glömt bort att Mrs. Black fanns i hallen så han stängde dörren med en smäll. Draperiet till tavlan flög undan.

"_Avskum! Ni är bara en stor smutsskalleälskande hög allihopa! Om jag fortfarande levde så skulle ni minsann få se på annat!" _Harry gick fram till henne.

"Tur för oss då att du är död! Varför kan det inte gå in i din tjocka skalle? Bara någon så patetisk som du skulle sätta en permanent fasthäftningsförtrolling på sin tavla! Passa dig för så snart jag fyller 17 så kommer det komma en stor fet incendio mot dig!" skrek Harry mot tavlan. Mrs. Black blev för en gångs skull tyst, vilket förvånade Harry men han drog hastigt för draperiet innan hon började skrika igen. Han vände sig mot Remus. "Sorry, glömde bort henne. Vart är mitt rum?"

"Jag ska visa dig." Remus lyfte ännu en gång upp kofferten med hjälp av magi. De gick en trappa upp och in i rummet längst bort i korridoren. "Det brukade vara Mr. Blacks rum, så det är det största av sovrummen."

"Vadå? Sov inte Mr och Mrs Black i samma rum?"

"Gud nej. Han tålde henne inte." flinade Remus och släppte ner kofferten.

"Jag förstår honom." sa Harry. Remus låste upp dörren och öppnade den.

"Jag tror jag ska gå och lägga mig nu, klockan börjar bli mycket och får jag rekommendera att du fixar till dig lite? Du luktar inte så gott och du ser ut som en uteliggare…" sa han och flinade. Harry nickade.

"Okey. God natt" sa Harry. Sedan gick han in i rummet. Det var faktiskt riktigt fint, kanske lite väl mycket mörkgrön sammet dock. Det var nära fem meter upp till taket. Väggarna var helt inklädda i grönt sammet. Där fanns en öppen spis, som inte var tänd. Garderoben, sängen, skrivbordet, bokhyllan och en fåtölj var lackade i rödbrunt. Sängen hade mörkgröna sammetsskynken och överkast. Tyget på fåtöljen var självklart också i mörkgrönt sammet. Det fanns en dörr till badrummet. Där fanns också två fönster som räckte nästan ända upp till taket. Även gardinerna var i mörkgrönt sammet. Harry drog för gardinerna och öppnade garderoben. Där hängde en massa gamla trollkarlsklädnader som han antog var Sirius pappas. Efter det gick han in i badrummet. Några ljus tändes. Till Harrys förvåning var det vitt, helt och hållet vitt, till minsta trasa. Harry tittade runt. Hela rummet var kaklat. Där fanns ett handfat, toalett, handduksskåp och ett stort vackert badkar. Han gick fram till en spegel som hängde ovanför handfatet och tittade på sig själv. Han hade vuxit någon centimeter och eftersom han hade spenderat mycket av sin tid på att träna så hade han fått en riktigt snygg kropp. Håret hade vuxit förvånansvärt mycket på bara tre veckor, det gick nu enda ner till käken. Han hade börjat få skägg och glasögonen hade definitivt börjat bli för små. Harry suckade.

"Jag får fixa allt det där imorgon." sa han högt för sig själv. Han hade verkligen inte lust att träffa människor. Han gick ut ur rummet och ner till köket. Där stod några rester som Harry tog för sig av.

När han en halvtimme senare var mätt gick han runt i alla rummen i det stora huset. Överallt fanns det saker som påminde om Sirius. "Vad hade du förväntat dig egentligen, det är ju hans hus. Var hans hus… Undrar vems hus det är nu egentligen." Varje gång Harry gick in i ett nytt rum så kändes det som att Sirius skulle sitta där och vänta på honom. Varje gång han inte gjorde det blev Harry lite sorgsnare. När klockan slog 2 så hade Harry blivit så deprimerad av att titta i huset att han bestämde sig för att gå ut och springa. "Det kan ju inte vara någon fara med att gå ut på en tisdag, jag tar med mig staven för säkerhets skull."

När han kom hem en timme senare satt Remus uppe.

"Var har du varit!"

"Vadå var har du varit? Jag var ute och sprang."

"Du fattar väl att du inte kan gå ut och springa hur som helst!"

"Och varför inte det?"

"Gör dig inte dummare än vad du är, du vet precis vad jag menar. Om du tar sådana risker så kan Sirius död ha varit helt onödig. Jag säger inte att du inte får träna, men om du ska vara ute och springa får du göra det när det är ljust ute." Harry suckade. Han visste att Lupin hade rätt.

"Okey. Jag hade tänkt gå till en frisör idag. Kan man åka till St: Mungos för att fixa synfel?"

"Ja, men det kostar pengar."

"Okey. Jag kanske sticker ut och springer sen igen. Men jag går och vilar mig nu då så att jag kanske kan vända tillbaka dygnet. Med det betyder inte att jag vill ha en massa människor rännandes i mitt rum."

"Jag har ju sagt att jag redan sagt till de andra att du inte vill bli störd. Är jag din betjänt eller?" sa Remus tjurigt.

"Okey förlåt. Jag vet. Men snälla kan inte du väcka mig vid 12? Bara så att jag vaknar så tidigt att jag kan vända någorlunda på dygnet."

"Okey, visst, men så du sticker ut tidigt? Och lägger dig igen sedan eller?" Harry nickade.

"Ja, och du… förlåt för att jag väckte dig."

"Det är okey, bara du inte gör det igen." log Remus

"På hedersord"

"Bra, god natt då" sa Remus och gick upp till rummet där han sov. Harry gick upp till sitt sovrum och gick och lade sig. Han låg och tänkte på sitt liv, både de roliga och tråkiga stunderna, över Sirius, över hans föräldrar, över hans förflutna, över hans framtid. Efter ett tag gick han och tittade ut. Till hans stora glädje hade de första solstrålarna börjat synas på himmelen. Han väntade med att gå ut tills klockan hade blivit halv 5 så att solen hade gått upp helt. Han sprang runt i ytterligare en timma och när han kom till Grimmoldiplan var han så trött att han damp ner i sängen och somnade med det samma.

Som lovat så kom Remus och väckte Harry prick klockan 12 genom att knacka ganska hårt på dörren.

"Okey, okey. Jag är vaken." Remus kom in i rummet.

"Jag skulle bara säga att Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny och Hermione är här klockan 15.00, så om du ska hinna klippa dig och sådant så får du nog skynda dig."

"Okey. Tack. Har du några mugglarpengar som jag kan växla? Jag har bara trollkarlspengar. Vad står valutan i nu, vet du det?"

"Jag tror det är ungefär 5 pund på en galleon. Jag har nog runt 40 pund här någonstans som du kan få växla. Vad blir det? 8 galleoner?" Harry nickade. "Jag ska bara gå och hämta pengarna." Remus gick ut och kom tillbaka med pengarna som de växlade. Sedan gick Harry gick upp från sängen, duschade och tog på sig mugglarkläder.

14.45 var Harry med hjälp av flampulver hemma på Grimmoldiplan igen. Han hade fått en riktigt snygg frisyr (som tyvärr inte täckte ärret; "Det är ju hur coolt som helst!" hade killen som klippte honom sagt), köpt raklödder, rakhyvel, hårgelé och deo. Han hade till och med hunnit gå till St: Mungos, han hade haft en väldig tur för han hade inte behövt boka en tid så en helare hade fixat hans ögon så att han nu hade perfekt syn. Det hade dock kostat honom 35 galleoner, men det var det värt. Han gick in till sitt badrum och fixade till sig. Precis när Harry hade kommit ut från badrummet hörde han att familjen Weasley hade kommit. Det sög till i magen. Hav visste att han inte kunde undvika dem för alltid. "Men ett tag går det allt."

Han bestämde sig för att träna lite.

Efter 200 situps, 45 armhävningar och lite annat smått och gott kände Harry att det räckte för nu. Han visste att han skulle träna en stund till lite senare. Han låg på golvet och vilade när det knackade på dörren.

"Harry…" Det var Hermione. Harry kände genast ilskan börja bubbla men han sade ingenting. "Om jag bara är tyst så går hon snart iväg" tänkte han. Och mycket riktigt, efter någon minut så gick hon därifrån. Han hörde hur hon suckade. "Helt otroligt. Varför kan de bara inte låta mig vara? Jag visste att det var ett misstag att komma hit." han suckade, men efter ett tag så kände han hur hungern rev i magen och han kom på att han inte ätit någon frukost. "Fan också" muttrade han, sur på sig själv för att han inte tänkt på att äta innan de andra kom hit. Han försökte ignorera hungerkänslorna ett tag men insåg att det var hopplöst, förr eller senare så skulle han ju vara tvungen att möta dem.

Han smög ner mot köket, tyvärr hörde han en massa röster därifrån. Han ställde sig i dörröppningen. Hermione var den första som såg honom.

"Harry!" skrek hon och slängde sig på honom. Det blev med ens en salig röra i köket. Det kändes som om alla sprang fram till honom och hälsade. "Åh, nej." tänkte han.

"Hur mår du?" frågade Mrs Weasley efter att hon kramat honom flera gånger.

"Jag har dåliga dagar och jag har dagar som inte är fullt så dåliga… Om ni ursäktar, jag skulle bara ta lite mat."

"Åh, jag ska fixa någonting till dig. Jag tror det finns lite rester i kylen."

"Eeh, jag åt det igår. Jag tänkte bara ta lite macka."

"Jasså, vänta lite" Mrs Weasley svängde med sitt spö och en bricka med saft och mackor uppenbarade sig på bordet. "Skönt att veta att du fortfarande äter i alla fall" Harry ignorerade det sista och sa:

"Tack så mycket" och tog brickan.

"Vi följer med dig upp" sa Ron. Harry nickade men inombords sparkade han sig själv.

De satt på sängarna i rummet där Ron och Hermione sov på nätterna. Harry åt av mackorna.

"Harry, jag var så orolig." sa Hermione.

"Jag också." sa Ron.

"Men jag är ju här nu"

"Det är ju bra" flinade Ron.

"Du ser ut att må bra i alla fall. Du har förändrats. Vart är dina glasögon?" frågade Hermoine.

"Jag gick till St: Mungos idag och de fixade synen på ett ögonblick."

"Haha. Du vet att det var nog det sämsta skämt jag hört på hela sommaren. Men du har verkligen förändrats. Hur mycket har du tränat egentligen?" undrade Ron.

"En hel del. Jag hade inte så mycket att göra hemma hos Dursleys och jag kom på att träningen var ett bra sätt att skilja tankarna. Jag springer ungefär två timmar om dagen och tränar lite annat också. Jag var och klippte mig idag, innan ni kom."

"Det är jättefint." Harry log. Det kanske inte var så farligt att vara runt om sina vänner i alla fall. Han kunde ju alltid låsa in sig på sitt rum i värsta fall.

Några dagar senare så hade Dumbledore kommit till högkvarteret. Han sade åt alla att sätta sig i köket.

"Jag har här Sirius testamente." sa han när alla satt samlade och visade en liten svart låda. Han satte ner lådan på bordet och rörde den med sin trollstav. En projektion av Sirius uppenbarade sig ovanför den och började prata.

"_Ja, dethär känns ju lite obehagligt eftersom när ni ser detta så är jag död. Men på Albus inrådan så ska alla i Ordern göra ett så jag hade inte så mycket val. Jag hoppas i alla fall jag dog på ett hedervärt sätt, som när jag räddade någons liv eller något sånt. I alla fall, jag börjar med huset." _sa Sirius och pausade _"Jag vill självklart fortfarande att det ska vara högkvarteret för Ordern, men jag vill att Harry Potter ska bli den nya ägaren."_ Harry satt tyst och gapade. Han hade definitivt inte trott att det var han som skulle få huset. Sirius fortsatte _"Sedan vill jag att 10 000 galleoner ska gå till Ordern, använd dem väl. Jag vill att 100 000 galleoner ska gå till familjen Weasley eftersom de har varit som en familj till mig och Harry"_ Den delen av familjen Weasley som satt vid bordet fick alla gigantiska leenden_." Harry, du får 1 miljon galleoner." _Harry skrattade tyst för sig själv, typiskt Sirius att bara slänga ur sig någonting sånt där, men det var inget lyckligt skratt, han ville inte ha Sirius pengar._ "Just nu så finns det nära 8 miljoner galleoner kvar och det ska min bästa vän Remus Lupin få." _Remus såg ut ungefär likadan ut som Harry. "_Nu skulle jag vilja att alla utom Harry går ut härifrån så att jag kan få säga ett par ord till honom." _Alla reste sig och gick. Efter en stund så började Sirius tala igen._ "Harry, jag vill be om ursäkt för att jag svikit och övergivit dig." _Harry skakade på huvudet. Sirius hade inte svikit honom. Han hade räddat honom._ "Om jag känner mig rätt så dog jag antagligen för att jag gjorde något dumdristigt." _Harry skakade fortfarande på huvudet. Det var Harrys fel. "_Jag har pratat med Moony och han sade att han skulle ta hand om dig om någonting hände mig och om du inte är myndig så är det alltså han som är din nya vårdnadshavare, och då hoppas jag att han lever och att jag inte drog med honom när jag dog._" Harry hade en klump i halsen, men han grät inte. _"Om Måntand lever och inte tar emot pengarna så vill jag att du tvingar honom. Han behöver dem och han vägrade ta emot några pengar när jag levde, envisa människa, lova mig det. Bra. Du är en fantastisk människa Harry, låt ingen säga någonting annat om dig. Jag vet att vissa, t.ex. Malfoy, Snape och Voldemort, kommer att säga motsatsen. Vi kommer att ses igen Harry, men det är bäst för dig att det dröjer många år. Jag ska hälsa din mamma och pappa från dig. Det har varit ett nöje att få lära känna dig. Jag vill bara säga att om jag dog i strid, så var det inte på något sätt var ditt eller Måntands fel. Jag visste farorna när jag gick med i Ordern. Det finns saker som är värda att dö för Harry, frihet och kärlek till exempel. Jag är stolt över dig och glöm mig inte, Harry. Skulle du kunna göra mig en tjänst till? Hämta Måntand för mig." _

"Jag önskar att du var här. Jag önskar att du inte dött. Jag saknar dig så mycket, Sirius. Jag kommer aldrig att glömma dig" sa Harry med grusig röst och gick sedan och hämtade Remus.

Testamentet hade resulterat i ytterligare en veckas depression och ensamhet för Harry, som igen hade stängt in sig i sitt rum utan att prata med någon…

Någon dag innan hans födelsedag fick Harry som vanligt brev från Hogwarts, men i år var brevet extra tjockt. Han öppnade det på sitt rum och fann fyra papper i kuvertet. Det första innehöll det vanliga välkomstbrevet, det andra inköpslistan, det tredje innehöll hans resultat för GET-proven. Han läste det

"_Resultatet för Harry James Potters Grund Examen i Trolldomskonst:_

Astronomi: Acceptabelt Förvandlingskonst : Utomordentligt Trollformler: Över förväntan Försvar mot svartkonster: Utomordentligt Örtlära: Över förväntan Trolldryckskonst: Över förväntan Skötsel och vård av magiska djur: Utomordentligt Spådomskonst: Knäppt Trollkonsthistoria: Acceptabelt   
Du har lyckats med att komma in på alla de FUTT-kurser som du ansökte till." 

"JA! Jag klarade det!" skrek han och hoppade upp och ner. "Jag kom in!" När han lugnat sig lite kom han på det fjärde pappret. Han tog nyfiket upp det och läste.

"_Jag kan med stor glädje berätta att du, Harry Potter åter igen får spela Quidditch för Gryffindors Elevhemslag, då vi ansåg att eftersom Dolores Umbrige, som avstängde dig, inte längre arbetar för oss, så gäller hennes regler inte mer. Jag har också det stora nöjet att berätta att du har blivit Kapten för laget. I kuvertet finns ditt kaptensmärke._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Föreståndare för Gryffindors Elevhem" _

Harry tittade i kuvertet och mycket riktigt så fanns det ett märke med ett lejon, en kvast och ett stort guldfärjat K.

"JAAAAAAA!" skrek han ännu en gång. Då knackade det på dörren.

"Harry?" sa Hermiones röst oroligt.

"Vad håller du på med?" hördes Rons. Harry sprang fram och öppnade dörren åt dem. Han hoppade åter igen upp och ner av glädjen.

"Jag tror att han har blivit galen" sa Ron och tittade på Hermione. Harry slutade hoppa och räckte med ett gigantiskt leende fram sitt Kaptensmärke till Ron. Han tittade på Harry som nickade glatt. Hermione såg chockat på dem.

"Jag är Kapten för Gryffindors Quidditchlag! Och, jag kom in på de Futt-kurser jag behöver för att bli Auror!" sa Harry och visade Hermione stolt sina betyg.

"Grattis!" sa Hermione glatt och kramade honom. "Men hur kunde du komma in på Trolldryckskonst när du bara fick Ö? Jag trodde bara Snape tog in U-elever."

"Inte vet jag, men vem bryr sig. Jag kom in!"

"Fan vad bra!" sa Ron. "Det gjorde jag och 'Mionie också! Det här måste vi fira. Jag säger till mamma."

Den dagen var Harry lyckligare än vad han varit på länge.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Klockan var runt 21.00. Solen hade börjat sprida ett gul-orange ljus. Brooklyn satt under den stora eken och läste, precis som vanligt. Hon var så koncentrerad på boken att hon inte märkte när Grace kom.

"Hallå, är du hemma eller?" sa hon och satte sig ner.

"Va? Åh, jasså, det är du." sa Brooklyn, smällde igen boken och lade den i sin svarta väska.

"Du behöver inte låta så besviken. Vem hade du väntat dig egentligen?" frågade Grace retligt. Brooklyn ignorerade frågan och sa:

"Fan, det är bara en vecka kvar av sommarlovet, fatta vad nervös jag är eller. Tråkigt att vi inte ska gå i samma skola längre."

"Det är inte mitt fel att du ska börja på internat." muttrade Grace surt.

Brooklyn och Grace hade känt varandra hela livet. Nu skulle Brooklyn börja på en internatskola en bra bit bort. Om de hade tur så skulle de kunna träffas på loven. Grace var den enda som fått Brooklyn att tvivla inför valet av skola. Hon hade fått välja emellan Goldbergsskolan där Grace skulle gå eller internatskolan som Grace trodde hette Nayer. Från början hade valet varit självklart. Hon ville komma så långt härifrån som möjligt. Det senaste året hade London hade bara varit blivit platsen till ett liv fullt med sorger, men sedan kom hon ihåg Grace, den enda människan som alltid ställt upp för henne, alltid varit där för henne när hon behövt det, den enda människan som hon har kvar att älska. Det var nära att hon bestämde sig för att stanna men sedan insåg hon att de skulle vara vänner vad som än händer. Oavsett om de inte kommer ses på väldigt länge så kommer de alltid kunna brevväxla med varandra.

"Men lägg ner det! Vi har redan gått igenom det här så många gånger nu! Tror du att jag tycker det är kul att jag måste lämna dig? Du vet att jag måste åka, jag har inget val." svarade Brooklyn irritererat.

"Visst har du ett val, man har alltid ett val förutom om man föds eller när man dör."

Brooklyn gav Grace en sur blick.

"Okey, okey, förlåt då. Jag vet vad du menar. Jag skulle nog ha gjort samma sak om jag var du."

Det hade nästan blivit mörkt vid det här laget. De båda flickorna lade sig ner på det gulnade gräset för att titta på stjärnorna, så som de brukade göra. Brooklyn berättade en massa historier om de olika stjärnbilderna. Efter ett tag så tystnade hon och satte sig upp och tog upp en cigarett ut sin väska, tände den och tog ett bloss. Sedan sa hon allvarligt:

"Grace?"

"Mm?"

"Det är något jag måste berätta för dig."

Då satte sig även Grace upp. Hon tittade oroligt på sin bästa vän.

"Detta kommer att låta otroligt fånigt. Du kommer inte att tro mig. Jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det här riktigt, men det finns fler anledningar till att jag ska börja på internatskolan."

"Du vet väl att du kan berätta allt för mig?"

"Klart jag vet det, och jag vet inte varför jag inte har sagt det här tidigare. Eller jo det vet jag, du kommer flippa ut, så du får lova att du inte kommer säga det till någon."

"Säga vad!"

"Lova!" sa Brooklyn högt.

"Jag lovar inte något som jag inte vet att jag kan hålla, och det vet du."

"Jag vet det, men det är väldigt viktigt att du inte för det här vidare."

"Du har inte gjort något dumt va?"

"Nej."

"Okey, jag lovar, men bara för att du är min bästa vän och för att jag litar på dig."

"Ja, och jag säger detta till dig bara för att jag litar på dig. Skolan jag ska börja på heter inte Nayer utan Hogwarts och det är en skola där man lär ut magi."

Grace såg konstigt på Brooklyn, sedan började hon gapskratta.

"Magi! Haha! Du är rolig du." Men Grace såg på Brooklyn och hon skrattade definitivt inte. "Du menar väl inte allvar?"

"Jo, jag menar allvar. Grace, jag är en häxa."

"Lägg av nu Brook, du börjar skrämma mig." Grace såg faktiskt nästan rädd ut.

"Åh, nej, du ska inte vara rädd. Titta här." Brooklyn tog fram sin stav, en 11 tums ebenholtstav med tre hårstrån från en enhörningsman, plockade upp en liten sten från marken och viftade lite med sin stav. Det kom ett litet rött sken och där stenen hade varit låg nu en vacker silvrig ring med en röd sten. Brooklyn gav den till Grace, som satt och gapade av förvåning.

"Den är värd någonting eller så, men du måste förstå…" Grace avbröt henne:

"Vad häftigt! Fatta vad imponerad jag blir nu!" nästan skrek Grace. Grace avbröt sig snabbt. "Varför har du inte sagt någonting tidigare?" Nu lät hon riktigt besviken, nästan på gränsen till sur.

"Jag har ju sagt att jag inte vet varför. Jag tror inte jag har varit mogen att berätta det för någon förs nu, och ärligt talat så tror jag inte att du heller har varit mogen att höra det. Jag menar du har nu bara på någon minut gått igenom praktiskt taget varenda känsla som en människa har." Brooklyn fimpade cigaretten.

"Jo, du kanske har rätt… Men nu har jag en massa frågor."

"Haha, åh, vad jag är glad att jag sa det till dig. Varsågod, fråga på bara."

"Hum, hur länge har du vetat om det?"

"Så länge jag kan minnas, jag har kunnat göra magi så länge jag kan minnas men jag har inte undrat över det tills jag var 7 år. Mamma berättade det för mig efter att jag hade fått en gryta med pasta att sväva…" Brook log åt minnet.

"Haha, så din mamma visste om det?"

"Ja, hon var också en häxa, och pappa var en trollkarl, så jag kunde ju inte precis vara någonting annat."

"Hur mycket trolleri kan du då?"

"Jag kan en hel del, jag har haft privatlärare i 5 år, men jag har lärt mig en del själv genom att titta i böcker.."

"Jaha, så du kan inte bara peka på något och så hokuspokus?"

"Nej, tyvärr. Det skulle vara skitcoolt, men så funkar det inte. Ibland så kan det hända saker utan att man behöver säga en formel, men det är bara om man är extremt glad eller extremt arg eller extremt ledsen eller, ja du fattar. Men i övrigt så måste man lära sig alla formler och liknande utantill. Jag behöver oftast inte säga formeln utan bara tänka den, men så är det inte för alla. Egentligen får jag inte trolla ensam förens nästa år, men eftersom jag inte gått i skolan så som normala häxor och trollkarlar i min ålder så har jag fått tillåtelse att utföra magi, egentligen bara under en myndig häxas eller trollkarls bevakning men jag gör det självkart i smyg ändå."

"Men alltså vänta här lite nu. Det här kan ju inte stämma. Du har ju gått i samma klass som mig enda sedan första klass!"

"Jo, visserligen, men jag fick ju inte privatlärare förens jag var 11 och jag har ju alltid haft lätt för skolan. Mugglarskolan har varit mer som en hobby."

"En hobby? Humpf! Här jobbar man häcken av sig och så är det bara en hobby för dig."

"Men tjenare liksom. Du har ju MVG i varenda ämne!"

"Jo, visserligen, men det har ju du också! Men i alla fall, så man måste kunna en massa trollformler. Men varför gick du inte på vad-skolan-nu-hette tidigare?"

"Hogwarts. Jag vet inte riktigt. Mamma ville inte, du vet hon är… var ju bara lite överbeskyddande." sa Brooklyn. De satt tysta i några minuter tills Brooklyn tog till orda igen. "Trolldomsministret, ja det finns ett sådant" tillade hon när hon såg Graces förvånade min "Trollkarlsvärlden är som en helt ny värld. I alla fall, Trolldomsministeriet tyckte jag var gammal nog att bestämma själv hur jag ville göra, om jag ville fortsätta att ha en privatlärare eller om jag ville börja på Hogwarts, och under rådande omständigheter så valde jag Hogwarts."

"Men har du inte missat en massa skolarbete?"

"Nej, jag tror till och med att jag ligger lite före de andra, mamma tyckte ju alltid det var bäst att vara på den säkra sidan så hon har väl fört över det lite på mig så jag har pluggat nära på hela sommaren, men inte mig emot, jag älskar att hålla på med magi, plus att det var ett bra sätt att glömma allt annat." Grace tittade förstående på Brook och fortsatte sedan med "förhöret"

" Hur visste du vad du skulle plugga?"

"När jag pratade med rektorn på Hogwarts så skickade han med mig ett häfte på det jag skulle kunna. Jag visste visserligen typ allt, det var någon sak som jag var tvungen att lära mig bara.

"Vad är det ni lär er för några ämnen?"

"Oj, det är så många, Försvar mot svartkonster, Trolldomshistoria, Trolldryckskonst, Förvandlingskonst, Astronomi, Örtlära, Skötsel och Vård av Magiska Djur, och vad är det mer… ja, just det, Trollformellära, sedan finns det en massa små ämnen som man lär sig vid sidan om."

"Alla kan inte bli häxor va?" Brooklyn förstod vart Grace ville komma.

"Nej… Det är genetiskt, visst händer det att folk har magiska krafter ändå, men det är inte ofta, och man märker det ganska tidigt eftersom det ofta händer en del konstiga saker runt honom eller henne." Grace såg besviken ut.

"Så det finns inget hopp för mig då." Det var ingen fråga. Det var mer som ett konstaterande. Brooklyn var också lite ledsen, det skulle vara så kul om Grace skulle ha varit en häxa.

"Jag är fortfarande helchockad. Det känns hur konstigt som helst. Jag kommer inte på någonting mer att säga. Kan inte du berätta mer?"

"Självklart." log Brooklyn "Det finns god och ond magi. Vi har inte spetsiga hattar förutom vid speciella tillfällen, i alla fall inte jag, hum, vi flyger faktiskt på kvastar. Vi använder oftast trollstavar eller trollspön. Människor utan magiska krafter kallas mugglare. Många trollkarlar vet i princip ingenting om mugglarvärlden, och… ehm… Äsch, jag kommer inte på någonting mer. Du kommer säkert på någonting mer att fråga om senare. Vi är precis likadana som vilken annan människa som helst, förutom att vi kan trolla." sa Brooklyn och log.

"Och det är ju inget litet förutom. Har du en kvast?" Brooklyn skrattade, Grace var alltid lika impulsiv.

"Ja det har jag, men jag vet inte om den fungerar när det är mugglare som ska flyga. Du kan ju testa." sa Brooklyn. Hon tog fram sin trollstav och sa högt: "_Accio Volentibus!_" Det gick någon sekund och sedan så kom den svävandes, hennes älskling, den var lackad svart och hade ett silvrigt handtag där det stod just "Volentibus". Änden var perfekt strömlinjeformad och det var inte en enda kvist som stack ut. Graces ögon var stora som tefat.

"Wow! Det där var så coolt! Betyder det något speciellt?"

"Vadå? Det jag sa? Jag tror inte Accio betyder någonting, men Volentibus betyder trogen på latin. Volentibus är namnet på kvasten alltså. Testa den."

"Kan inte du visa hur man gör först?" sa Grace osäkert.

"Visst." Brooklyn satte sig på kvasten och sköt ifrån med fötterna. Kvasten och Brooklyn började flyga, det gick så snabbt att Grace bara såg en mörk prick flyga omkring, knappt det eftersom det nu var beckmörkt och det enda som lyste upp var ljuset från staden som låg en liten bit bort.

Brooklyn älskade att flyga, och hon var bra på det också. Första gången hon satte sig på en kvast visste hon helt enkelt hur hon skulle göra. Luft var verkligen hennes element. Hon kände sig fri när hon flög, det fanns inget som kunde stoppa henne.

När hon hade flugit runt i 10 minuter kom hon på att Grace stod där nere och väntade på henne. Hon gick ner för landning genom att störtdyka. Hon landade 5 meter från Grace, som såg skräckslagen ut.

"Gör inte så!" sa Grace.

"Vad?"

"Störtdyk! Jag trodde du skulle dö!"

"Men jösses, jag dör inte på en kvast, jag ramlar inte ner och jag har full kontroll över den. Du låter som mamma gjorde. Nå, ska du se om det funkar?"

"Vad?"

"Att flyga!"

"Jasså, okey." sa hon osäkert. Sedan tillade hon tyst för sig själv: "Jag kommer dö."

"Hörrudu, jag hörde detdär och det kommer du inte alls. Seså hoppa på kvasten nu." Brooklyn gav kvasten till Grace som osäkert hoppade på kvasten.

"Så, vad ska jag köra nu?"

"Du får ju försöka skjuta ifrån, typ hoppa så högt du kan." Grace såg osäker ut. "Jag vågar inte."

"Kom igen nu!" Grace tog ett litet skutt. "Haha! Du skulle ha sett hur du såg ut! Haha!" När Brooklyn såg Grace så slutade hon skratta. Grace hoppade av kvasten.

"Jag kommer så ihjäl mig."

"Nej, då. Men om jag skjutsar dig?" Grace tveksam ut.

"Ja, okey då..." sa hon och gav tillbaka kvasten. Brooklyn hoppade på igen och Grace hängde på.

"Håll i dig hårt." Grace tog ett fast grepp om Brooklyn.

"Du behöver ju inte överdriva" sa Brook som knappt kunde andas.

"Förlåt" sa Grace och höll lite lösare. Brooklyn sköt iväg dem från marken.

Brook flög inte så högt upp eftersom hon inte ville riskera att Grace skulle slå sig om hon ramlade och sedan ville hon ju inte traumatisera henne så att Grace aldrig ville flyga igen, kvasten var visserligen den modernaste som var ute på marknaden och var utrustad med flera säkerhetsförtrollningar, men bättre det säkra före det osäkra. Efter ungefär 20 minuters flygning landade de på ungefär samma ställe som de lyfte. Då hördes det ett pipande.

"Skit! Jag har glömt bort tiden igen! Fan!" Brook sprang till sin svarta väska och fick snabbt fram sin mobiltelefon.

"Brook här." sa hon när hon svarade.

"Vad tror du att du håller på med! Jag har ringt fyra gånger! Du skulle ju vara hemma klockan elva! Vet du hur mycket klockan är? Den är fem i tolv!"

"Ja, förlåt men…"

"Men vad! Du kan ju åtminstone ringa!"

"Ja, jag vet förlåt, men jag glömde bort tiden eftersom…"

"Inga bortförklaringar!"

"Jo! Jag måste få förklara!" nu började Brook bli arg. Hon tyckte om sin gudfar men nu för tiden blev han ibland bara för mycket. Hon hörde en suck i luren.

"Okey då, varför glömde du bort tiden?" sade han irriterat.

"Eftersom jag berättade för Grace om mig." det blev tyst.

"Jasså." sa han efter ett tag. "Hur tog hon det då?"

"Kan vi inte prata om dethär när jag kommer hem?"

"Jo, visst kan vi det. Skynda dig!"

"Jadå, hej då"

"Hej då" och sedan så lade hon på luren och stoppade ner telefonen i väskan.

"Det är dags att gå hem eller?" fråga Grace.

"Japp. Hur kommer du hem?"

"Cykel, och du? Kvasten eller?"

"Självklart" sa Brooklyn och flinade. "Men du jag måste skynda mig, messa mig när du kommer hem, okey?"

"Okey" sa Grace och log "Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta det, en häxa, helt otroligt!" Brook log.

"Glöm inte att det är hemligt! Du får inte berätta för en levande själ! Du förstår konsekvenserna om det kommer ut att magi faktiskt existerar?"

"Klart jag inte kommer berätta det för någon! Stick hem med dig nu." sa Grace leende. Brook svingade över ena benet så att hon satt bra på kvasten, svävade en liten bit över marken och vinkade till Grace innan hon flög iväg. Just nu kände hon sig lyckligare än vad hon gjort på länge.

10 minuter senare landade hon på sin balkong. Brook och hennes gudfar Steven bodde i en lägenhet på 7: e våningen, högst upp, nästan i hjärtat på London. Steven jobbade som advokat så de hyrde hela våningen, 5 rum och kök, och Brook hade fått rummet med balkong endast så att hon skulle kunna flyga utan att behöva gå ner för trapporna, det var stor risk att man då skulle träffa en mugglare och så att hon inte skulle störa Steven. Hon hade även en egen toalett. Brook hade nu bott där i nära ett halvår. Det kändes som mycket längre. Hon öppnade balkongdörren och gick in till sitt rum. Rummet var egentligen inte så stort men eftersom hon hade en loftsäng så verkade det större. Väggarna var målade i svart med en vinröd kinesisk drake ringlandes över tre av väggarna. Det gick inte att måla på väggen som vätte mot gatan eftersom det praktiskt taget bara bestod av ett stort fönster. De flesta möblerna var vinröda. Under loftsängen hade hon sitt skrivbord med en bärbar dator och en massa magiböcker. Hon hade en bäddsoffa och en stor flat screen TV, sedan hade hon också en garderob. Om man öppnade garderoben så skulle man nästan bara se svarta kläder, där fanns också några röda och några vita tröjor. Brooks mamma hade också förtrollat en del av garderoben så att hon kunde förvara alla sina magisaker där utan att någon mugglare skulle kunna se dem. Om man bara öppnade dörren så skulle det ha sett ut som en helt vanlig garderob men om man kittlade dörren i det övre högra hörnet och sedan öppnade så skulle man finna alla hennes magisaker. Hon hade en vanlig bokhylla som var helt fylld med mugglarböcker, förutom på en hylla där det stod DVD-filmer. På väggen hängde två gitarrer, en akustisk och en el. Det fanns fyra saker som verkligen fick henne att slappna av, det första var att flyga, det andra var att läsa, det tredje var att spela gitarr och det fjärde var att måla. Hon var riktigt duktig på att måla, Brook hade själv målat sitt rum och hon var riktigt nöjd med det.

Hon hängde upp sin kvast på väggen, ovanför soffan och mellan sina gitarrer, och tänkte på hur skönt det skulle bli att slippa gömma den varje gång Grace kom på besök. Sedan tog hon av sig väskan och plockade upp mobilen Hon gick ut i köket där Steven satt och väntade med en nästan upprökt cigarett i handen.

"Nåå?" sa han och fimpade.

"Nå vadå?" undrade Brook.

"Hur tog hon det?"

"Jasså. Hon tog det jättebra! Jag berättade nästan allt. Jag till och med skjutsade henne på Volentibus, det var hur kul som helst!" sa Brook entusiastiskt.

"Nästan allt?"

"Ja, jag glömde att berätta om mamma och Rosie…"

"Glömde?"

"Okey då, jag sket i det, men vi hade så kul och jag ville inte förstöra det genom att berätta." sa Brook som nu nästan lät lite ledsen.

"Det är okey, jag förstår, men du…" Här avbröts han av att Brooks mobil pep. Brook öppnade meddelandet som kom från Grace. "Hemma." stod det bara.

"Jag ska bara svara på meddelandet" Sa Brooklyn till hennes gudfar som bara nickade. "Bra. Jag ringer dig imorgon. Boka inte in någonting innan jag ringt )" Hon skickade det och frågande sedan:

"Vad var det du ville säga?"

"Bara att du måste säga det till henne någon gång"

"Jag vet. Jag ska, men bara inte just nu"

"Okey, dags att gå till sängs nu, i alla fall för min del, God natt." sa han och reste sig upp. "Och du, förlåt för att jag skällde på dig, men det är ju trots allt jag som har vårdnaden om dig nu även om jag inte har gjort ett så bra jobb hittills."

"Steve… vi har ju gått igenom det där. Snälla, bara släpp det." svarade Brooklyn trött. "God natt" sa hon sedan. Brook och gick in på sitt rum och ut på balkongen. Hon tände en till cigarett och tittade ut över himlen, man såg stjärnorna trots stadens ljus. Hon älskade nätter som den här, nätter då man kunde se ut i mörkret och se evigheten sprida sig framför en. Brook satt där ett tag men den sköna sommarvärmen började försvinna och hon började bli frysa så hon gick in, satte sig i soffan och satte på TV:n.

"48 kanaler och ingenting att titta på, helt otroligt." suckade Brook. Hon stängde av och gick och lade sig istället.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Klockan var runt 11.00 när Brooklyn steg upp nästa dag. Hon visste att Grace inte gick upp förens om minst en timma så hon gick för att äta frukost. Hon kollade efter Steven men han hade nog gått till jobbet för där hemma var han i alla fall inte. Frukosten tog bara en kvart så hon bestämde sig för att göra sig i ordning. Hon gick in i badrummet, tog av sig sin pyjamas och begrundade sig en stund. I spegeln såg hon en 174 cm lång 16-åring med ganska snygg kropp om hon fick säga det själv, blek hy, håret var ganska kort med en spretig frisyr. Det var naturligt svart men hon hade färgat i röda slingor. Ögonen var isblå. Hon hade piercing i tungan, det vänstra ögonbrynet och i näsan. Hon hade 6 hål i det vänstra örat och 3 i det andra, Alla piercingar förutom den i tungan bestod av ringar. På ryggen, mitt emellan skulderbladen hade hon en ca 20 cm stor tatuering av en drake som hon själv ritat. På hennes högra ben, från foten upp till knät, slingrade en liten kungspyton. Hon slutade titta på sig själv och hoppade in i duschen. När hon hade duschat klart, klätt på sig (svarta knäbyxor, ett svart linne och en svart huvtröja) och fixat till håret lite hade klockan hunnit bli 12 så då bestämde hon sig för att ringa Grace, vare sig hon hade vaknat eller inte. Det hade hon inte.

"Hallå?" Hördes en vresig röst i luren

"Tja" sa Brooklyn "Jag hade tänkt att du skulle hänga med mig in till stan för att köpa mina skolgrejer."

"Okey då. Vet du, jag hade en superskum dröm där du var en häxa och flög på kvast och en massa grejer."

"Grace, det var ingen dröm, jag är en häxa och jag flyger runt på kvast."

"Bra. Var bara tvungen att kolla, för om det faktiskt var en dröm så skulle det ha låtit lite konstigt om jag börjat snacka med dig om det." sa Grace som nu lät klarvaken. "Men vänta lite här nu, var kan man köpa skolgrejer till dig någonstans?"

"I London, bara man vet vart man ska leta. Så då hänger du med?"

"Självklart!"

"Bra, skynda dig och kom hit då."

"Okey, hej då"

"Hej" och sedan då lade de på. Sedan gick hon in i sitt rum, lade in sin kvast i den magiska garderoben, och började plocka undan magiböckerna, då kom hon på att hon inte behövde göra det mer. "Grace vet ju om det" tänkte hon glatt för sig själv.

En timme och en kvart senare plingade det på dörren. Brook gick och öppnade.

"Varför måste ni bo allra högst upp?" sa Grace andfått.

"För det är finast utsikt. Sluta klaga nu, vi har ju en hiss, du går ju upp för trapporna självmant." svarade Brooklyn glatt. "Kom med här så ska jag bara visa dig någonting" De gick in i Brooks rum, Brook kittlade garderobsdörren och Grace bara tittade på henne som om hon vad dum i huvudet, sedan öppnade Brook dörren och visade Grace sakerna.

"Coolt!"

"Jag har en lista här på vad jag behöver ha med mig till Hogwarts, men jag är inte säker på vilka saker jag har hemma, så jag ska bara kolla upp det sen kan vi sticka."

"Okelidokeli" Ytterligare 20 minuter senare var de på väg.

De gick i på en gata 10 minuter från Brooks hus. Hittills såg alla affärer helt vanliga ut, men så stannade de framför en liten pub, det såg ut som om den gick i konkurs för flera år sedan.

"Ska vi gå in här?" frågade Grace skeptiskt.

"Ja, det är inte så illa som det ser ut. Kom igen nu." De gick in. Där inne var det mörkt och såg inte alls särskilt trevligt ut.

"Jag tycker visst det är så illa som det såg ut." påpekade Grace.

"Här inne ja, men vi ska ju inte stanna här." svarade Brook och fortsatte att gå igenom puben tills de kom till en liten bakgård med en soptunna och lite ogräs. Brook tog fram staven och nuddade några olika tegelstenar på väggen och helt plötsligt började de flytta på sig. Ännu en gång stod Grace där med tefatsstora ögon medan tegelstenarna hade omformaterat sig så pass mycket så att det hade gjort ett stort hål i väggen. Brooklyn gick igenom och drog med sig Grace som var så häpen att hon knappt kunde få fram ett pip. Det var ganska mycket folk och alla gick runt i trollkarlsklädnader, det var i princip bara Brook och Grace som hade mugglarkläder på sig. Några trollkarlar och häxor tittade konstigt på dem.

"Välkommen till Diagongränden." sa Brook "Nu är det såhär att jag måste hämta ut lite pengar från banken så du får helt enkelt hålla i mig och se till att du inte kommer bort" Grace krokade arm med Brook som började gå mot en stor vit byggnad. När de var framme sa Brook:

"Detta är Gringotts, det är en bank och jag tror det är bäst om jag sköter snacket eftersom den drivs av svartalfer och de är inte precis kända för sin gästfrihet" Grace tittade på Brook.

"Du kunde lika gärna ha snackat med mig på arabiska för jag fattar inte ett skit av vad du just sa."

"Var bara tyst där inne, du fattar snart vad jag menar." De gick in igenom en tung bronsdörr och fram till en av diskarna där en svartalf satt.

"Hej, mitt namn är Brooklyn Reid och jag skulle vilja ta ut lite pengar från mitt valv, 417." sa Brook och lade fram en liten, liten nyckel.

"Det ser bra ut." sa svartalfen sedan ropande han: "Griphook!" och fram kom en annan svartalf. "Detta är Griphook och han ska visa er till ditt valv."

"Tack så mycket" sa Brook och följde efter Griphook tillsammans med Grace. De gick igenom några dörrar tills de kom till en smal undergjordisk gång. Griphook gick fram till en vagn. Han gick in i vagnen och väntade på Brook och Grace.

"Håll i dig nu" sa Brook "Det här är så jävla kul" Och så snart hon hade sagt det började vagnen rulla. Efter en mycket skakig tur stannade vagnen slutligen framför Brooks valv.

"Valv 417" sa svartalfen, hoppade av och låste upp valvet medan de två flickorna fnissandes hoppade av vagnen.

"Det var ju askul!" sa Grace.

"Jag sa ju det!" sa Brook.

"Hu hum" harklade sig Griphook.

"Oj, ursäkta oss" sa Brook och gick fram till valvet. Griphook öppnade det åt henne. I valvet låg det hög efter hög med guld, silver och brons. Grace häpnade ännu en gång.

"Men shit unge! Jag visste inte att du var rik!"

"Jag är bara rik i trollkarlsvärlden, jag vet inte ens om jag kan växla det här till pund." Hon vände sig till svartalfen och tittade frågandes på honom.

"Det går att växla trollkarlspengar till pund, just nu går det 5 pund på en galleon."

"Ojdå, då är jag ju riktigt rik då ju." sa Brook leende. "Hur mycket har jag, vet du det?" frågade hon svartalfen.

"I ditt valv finns just nu 12 807 349 galleoner, 2 siklar och 14 knutingar." svarade Griphook.

"Goddamn! Jag trodde inte jag hade så mycket pengar!" svarade Brook förvånat. Grace tittade på henne.

"Du är ju inte klok! Jag trodde bara du hade det som Steven tjänade. Varför har du inte sagt någonting?"

"Vad skulle jag säga? Jo, Grace det är så här att jag är mångmiljonär i en annan värld? Jag visste ju själv inte om att man kunde växla till pund förens två minuter sedan."

"Jaja, men i kväll får du fan bjuda mig på bio."

"Haha, självklart." Brooklyn gick in i sitt valv och plockade upp en tygpåse ur sin väska. "Ursäkta, Griphook, skulle du möjligtvis kunna hjälpa mig att fylla påsen med 149 galleoner, 2 siklar och 14 knutingar?"

"Självklart" Han knäppte med fingrarna och med ens kändes påsen extremt mycket tyngre.

"Jävlar." sa Brook och tappade påsen av tyngden. Hon tog upp sin stav, tänkte en förtrollning och plockade upp påsen, som nu blivit mycket lättare igen. Hon öppnade den och tog upp två nävar mynt och la ner i en mindre pengapåse som hon la i en av sina fickor, sedan lade hon ner den resten i sin väska.

"Vart någonstans kan man växla till pund?" frågade hon.

"Den kan du göra här nere."

"Okey, då vill jag växla 15 galleoner, tack" sa hon och räknade upp 15 stycken av de stora guldmynten och gav dem till svartalfen som knäppte med fingrarna och gav henne 75 pund tillbaka, hon lade ner dem i en annan ficka. Sedan var det dags att åka tillbaka upp igen.

När de kommit ut från Gringotts ville Grace att Brooklyn skulle förklara lite om trollkarlspengar och om hennes förmögenhet.

"Kan vi inte sätta oss ner och ta en glass så ska jag berätta, jag bjuder såklart" tillade hon leende.

"Inte mig emot" svarade Grace. Så de gick och satte sig på uteserveringen på Florean Fortescues glassbar. De beställde två stora glassar för 15 siklar.

"Så, berätta nu då" tjatade Grace.

"Ja, just det. Om jag börjar med att förklara hur trollkarlspengar funkar. Det finns tre olika sorters mynt, galleoner, siklar och knutingar." medan hon förklarade visade hon mynten för Grace "det går 17 siklar på en galleon och 29 knutingar på en sikel. Det är inte så svår egentligen man blir lite förvirrad i början bara."

"Bra, så det är inte bara jag som är korkad då."

"Haha, nej då."

"Men din förmögenhet då?"

"Ja, men det är så att min farfar var en renrasig trollkarl sedan många generationer tillbaka och pappa var hans enda barn, så när farfar dog så ärvde ju pappa familjearvet och jag antar att det redan då var stort men när pappa sedan dog så ärvde mamma det och mamma ärvde även från Henry, och nu så har jag ärvt alltihopa. Efter varje generation så ökar ju arvet mer och mer och när det handlar om flera generationer med trollkarlar och häxor så blir ju arvet så stort som mitt är. Mamma var mugglarfödd så hon hade inte så jättemycket pengar innan, vad jag vet i alla fall. Men jag visste ärligt talat inte att jag hade så mycket pengar, jag menar det är ju nästan 65 miljoner pund!"

"Japp."

"Det är hur mycket pengar som helst!"

"Jag vet!"

"Det här är så coolt! Jag är rik! Fast det visste jag ju redan, men jag är jätterik!"

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga"

"Äsch nu pratar vi om någonting annat." sa Brook.

När de ätit upp glassarna gick de och handlade en bok som Brook behövde och sedan så fyllde de på hennes trolldrycksingredienser. De gick sedan till Madam Malkins för att få tag i en skolklädnad.

"God dag, det är jag som är Madam Malkin, vad kan jag hjälpa till med?" frågade en tjock liten häxa.

"Jag skulle behöva en skolklädnad" svarade Brook.

"Ja visst, Hogwarts antar jag?" Brooklyn nickade. "Skulle du kunna ställa dig på den här pallen, din vän kan sätta sig på soffan där borta så länge." Brooklyn ställde sig på pallen som Madam Malkin visat henne. Madam Malkin trädde en lång klädnad över huvudet på henne och började nåla upp den tills den blev lagom. "Vilket elevhem går du i raring?" undrade Madam Malkins.

"Åh, jag är inte indelad ännu, jag ska börja på Hogwarts i år, jag haft privatlärare."

"Jasså, vilket år ska du börja då?"

"6:e, å jag höll nästan på att glömma, jag behöver en balklänning också."

"Åh, okej, vilka färger hade du tänkt dig?"

"Någonting i stil med mörkröd sammet kanske? Gärna med lite öppen rygg."

"Vi har en katalog här med några vackra klänningar" sa hon och räckte den till Brook. "Säg till när du bestämt dig" Brooklyn nickade och satte sig hos Grace för att diskutera alternativen, Grace tappade hakan när hon såg att bilderna rörde sig. Till slut bestämde de sig för en ganska djupt V-ringad halterneck-klänning med snörning i ryggen, snörningen täckte dock inte draken. Efter ett tags provande och mätande var klänningen klar.

"Okey, hoppas du får det trevligt på Hogwarts i alla fall, här är din klädnad och klänningen, det blir 11 galleoner jämt, tack."

Brook gav henne 11 galleoner: "Varsågod"

"Tack så mycket" Brook la ner kläderna i väskan och när de gått ut från affären frågade Grace:

"Hur kan du få plats med så mycket i väskan egentligen?"

"Den är förtrollad. Jag kan lägga ner nästan hur mycket som helst och när jag behöver någonting i den tänker jag bara på vad och så får jag det. Mycket praktiskt." sa Brooklyn och log. "Nu ska jag gå till Quidditch affären."

"Quidditch?"

"Det är en sport, egentligen den enda sporten som trollkarlsvärlden har. Det är princip att 7 spelare är ett lag och de har olika positioner och de ska försöka göra mål och lite sånt." När de var framme i Quidditch butiken såg de några tonåringar som stod vid skyltfönstret och tittade på en Volentibus med en prislapp där det stod 375 G.

"Nej men titta! Det är den du har va?" sa Grace aningens högre än vad som var nödvändigt med ett litet leende på läpparna.

"Japp" svarade Brooklyn och log stolt. Alla tonåringarna tittade avundsjukt på Brook som log mot dem och gick sedan in i affären.

"God dag, kan jag hjälpa dig?" undrade en lång skranglig man.

"Ja, jag skulle vilja titta på lite slagträn." svarade Brook.

"Självklart, och vad hade du tänkt dig för någonting?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt, skulle du kunna visa mig några olika modeller?"

"Självklart" Han visade 4 olika modeller, men inga kändes riktigt rätt.

"Nu gör inte specialtillverkade slagträn då?"

"Jo, men jag vet inte riktigt…"

"Hur mycket kostar de?" avbröt Brook.

"Från 7 galleoner och uppåt" svarade han.

"Skulle du kunna tillverka ett åt mig då?"

"Ja visst" han gick in i ett annat rum och Brook hörde honom mumla några olika förtrollningar. Under tiden förklarade Brooklyn reglerna i Quidditch för Grace medan de tittade runt. Efter 10 minuter var slagträt färdigt. Brooklyn tog det i handen och hon kände genast att det här var det rätta. Hon sprack upp i ett leende.

"Underbart!"

"Ekträ, skyddat med 4 olika formler, håller garanterat 10 år."

"Hur mycket kostar det?"

"11 galleoner och 10 siklar."

"Okey, jag skulle vilja ha ett skydd för min Volentibus och ett lite saker så att jag kan ta hand om honom ordentligt också"

"Volentibus? Varför sa du inte de från början? Självklart, den här väskan är mycket populär." han pekade på en brun, lång skinnväska. Brook rös. Aldrig i livet att hon skulle lägga sin älskling i den där fula saken.

"Nej, inte brunt och inte skin, har du ingenting svart?"

"Vi har den här svarta sammetspåsen, den är vattenavstötande och kvasten kan omöjligt skadas i den."

"Den låter utomordentligt bra. Jag tar den också."

"Vi har ett erbjudande här för kvastkäppsvård, innehållandes repbortagningsmedel, polermedel, en sax, en kompass och en handbok i kvastskötsel."

"Bra, jag tar det med."

"Då blir det här 18 galleoner och 11 siklar." Brooklyn gav honom 19 galleoner.

"Varsågod, behåll växeln."

"Tack så mycket, åh, jag höll på att glömma, här är ett fodral till slagträt också."

"Tack själv!" Han gav henne en sammetspåse och hon lade först ner slagträt i den sedan lade hon ner allt i sin förtrollade väska.

"Vänta lite" sa Brook och plockade upp pengapåsen ur väskan. Hon tog upp ytterligare två nävar och lade i byxfickan.

"Är fickorna också förtrollade eller?" undrade Grace. Brooklyn flinade och nickade.

"Vart ska vi gå nu?" frågade.

"Jag vet inte, är inte du hungrig? Klockan är ju över 18.00"

"Jo, jag är jättehungrig. När stänger affärerna?"

"De flesta stänger vid 21.00"

"Men då är det ju lugnt, ska vi gå till någon affär till och sedan så käkar vi?"

"Låter super. Kan jag då få rekommendera "Weasleys vassa varor"? En utomordentlig skämtaffär."

"Absolut!" sa Grace.

"Den ligger en bit upp här" Och så började de gå. De kom fram efter några minuter och deras skyltfönster var översållat med skämtsaker.

"Coolt." sa Grace. De gick in i affären och tittade runt lite.

"Kan vi hjälpa er med någonting?" hördes plötsligt en röst bakom dem. Både Brook och Grace hoppade till. De vände sig om för att mötas av två rödhåriga, muskulära ungdomar som var identiska. Åldersmässigt kan de inte ha varit mer än ett par år äldre än Brook och Grace.

"Shit vad du... ni skräms!" sa Brook. Grace stod och nästan hyperventilerade.

"Sorry" sa den ena.

"Det var inte meningen" sa den andra.

"Det är lugnt."

"Jag är Fred" sa tvillingen åt höger och sträckte ut handen först åt Brook och sedan åt Grace.

"Och jag är George" sa den åt vänster och gjorde likadant. Brook försökte komma på någonting som skiljde tvillingarna åt och såg att Fred hade ett litet födelsemärke precis över det vänstra ögonbrynet, vilket George inte hade.

"Jag är Brook och det här är min kompis Grace."

"Så det är det ni som äger stället?" frågade Grace, som nu hade lugnat ner sig lite.

"Japp. Det var vår barndomsdröm." sa Fred.

"Så är det någonting speciellt ni letar efter?" undrade George.

"Nja, jag ska börja på Hogwarts och…"

"Ska du börja på Hogwarts?" sa någon av dem.

"Det är ju briljant!" sa den andra

"Vi slutade förra året förstår du, och vi var inte riktigt säkra på att det skulle komma någon och efterträda oss." flinade de.

"Men är inte du lite för gammal för att börja på Hogwarts?"

"Jo, om jag skulle ha börjat 1: an men jag har haft privatlärare så jag ska börja tillsammans med 6: e klassarna."

"Aha, det förklarar saken, men då kanske du kommer att gå med vår bror, Ron."

"Kanske det, jag har ju ingen aning, jag vet inte ens vilket elevhem jag kommer att gå i. Jo, på tal om Hogwarts, jag glömde fråga rektorn, det finns Quidditch där va?"

"Visst finns det Quidditch på Hogwarts!"

"Synd bara att deras bästa slagmän genom tiderna slutade skolan förra året."

"Ni skojar med mig! Är ni också slagmän?"

"Vadå är du slagman?"

"Ja! Vi var precis i Quidditch shoppen och köpte ett nytt slagträ till mig, det gamla började bli lite, ja… slitet om man säger så" sa Brook leende.

"Får vi se det?" frågade George entusiastiskt.

"Jag går och kollar runt lite" sa Grace som redan börjat tröttna på Quidditch.

"Visst gör det. Säg till mig om du hittar någonting intressant." sa Brooklyn. Grace nickade. Brook plockade fram påsen med slagträt.

"En sammetspåse!" sa Fred. Brooklyn nickade glatt och plockade ut slagträt ut påsen.

"Wow" sa George. "Specialgjort, det är inte ofta man får se ett sådant." Brooklyn log stolt.

"Nej, gubben i affären blev nästan chockad när jag sa att jag ville ha ett specialgjort. Det var inte billigt precis. 11 galleoner och 10 siklar. Men det var det värt."

"Vad har du för kvast då?"

"Om du säger Volentibus så vet jag inte vad jag gör" sa George. Brook bara flinade.

"Säg att du skojar!"

"Nepp, det är min älskling. Jag skojar aldrig om honom." Tvillingarna stod med öppna munnar och tittade på henne.

"Coolt! Du ska ha med den till Hogwarts va?" sa Fred till slut.

"Självklart. Jag skulle inte kunna klara mig utan honom. När stänger ni här?"

"Vi stänger 19.00." sa George

"Bra, ni vill inte hänga med mig och Grace och käka och se en bio, jag bjuder."

"Coolt, jag har aldrig gått på bio, jag hänger på." sa Fred.

"Jag med!" sa George.

"Men först så behöver jag fylla på mitt förråd. Jag ska ha 10 stycken av era 10 bästa varor."

"Självklart, vi har ett erbjudande här, Det Stora Fiffelpaketet, där man får 12 stycken av våra 12 bästa varor för bara 2 siklar mer." sa George. Grace kom fram till dem.

"Brook, kan inte du köpa en burk pundarbomber till mig? Snääääälla?" Sa hon och tittade med hundvalpsögon på Brook.

"Haha, självklart. Men du får vara försiktig så att du inte använder dem på fel personer, jag vill inte att din mamma ska råka äta en och sedan börjar bete sig som en 2-åring i en mordutredning."

"Jag lovar."

"Vad jobbar din mamma som?" undrade George.

"Hon jobbar som kriminaltekniker hos polisen."

"Så du är mugglarfödd?"

"Jag är mugglare."

"Jaha, det förklarar kläderna." sa Fred.

"Och att du inte var intresserad av Quidditch" tillade George.

"Precis. "svarade Grace

"Jag har erbjudit Fred och Georg att hänga med oss att käka och se på bio. Affären stänger om en kvart, så vi sticker då."

"Låter skitbra." Medan Fred hjälpte några kunder visade George Brook och Grace vad Stora Fifflar paketet innehöll. Brook betalade för det och pundarbomberna och väntade sedan på att Fred och George skulle stänga affären.

När de kom ut från Diagongränden gick de till en hamburgerbar och käkade. 45 minuter senare kom det ut mätta, belåtna och 18 pund fattigare och gick emot bion. Tyvärr så var alla bra filmer redan bokade, vilket inte var så konstigt eftersom det var en fredag.

"Ska vi dra hem till mig istället? Jag har en hemmabioanläggning, det är ju så nära man kan komma. Då kan ni två ju passa på och se min Volentibus."

"Ja, gärna!" sa tvillingarna unisont.

"Wow." sa tvillingarna, märkbart imponerade när de kom innanför dörren till våningen.

"Tack." sa Brook och log. Mitt rum är det med draken på dörren. Steven blev inte så förtjust när han såg att jag hade målat den, men den var för fin för att tas bort, det och att jag hade satt en fasthäftningsförtrollning på den." flinade hon. "Vill ni ha någonting att dricka?"

"Jag tar gärna ett glas Cola." sa Grace.

"Jag med" sa George

"Och jag" sa Fred.

"Okey. Ni kan ju välja en film så länge, Grace kan visa var de står." Hon gick in i köket och hämtade en tvåliters Coca Cola och fyra glas. Hon poppade popcorn och hällde i en stor skål. Sedan gick hon in i sitt rum, delade ut glasen och hällde upp Cola.

"Ditt rum är verkligen läckert" sa George.

"Tack George! "

"Det är jag som är Fred." svarade han.

"Nehe!" sa Brook.

"Okey då. Hur visste du det?"

"För Fred har ett litet födelsemärke som inte du har."

"Vadå ha ett öga för detaljer liksom!"

"Det blir så när man har målat så mycket som jag har gjort." svarade hon leende. "Jag ser att ni har valt en film?" George höll en film i handen.

"Japp, "Gone in 60 seconds"

"Bra biofilm." Sa Grace.

"Håller med" sa Brook och satte in filmen i DVD-spelaren. Fred och Grace satte sig i soffan och Brooklyn hämtade två sacosäckar från vardagsrummet.

En bit in i filmen hörde Brooklyn ett ljud bakom sig, och när hon vände sig om så satt Fred och Grace och kysstes. Brook gapade, hur kunde hon inte ha hört det tidigare, hon kom fram till att det måste ha varit för att ljudet från filmen måste ha varit på för högt. Hon petade på George och pekade på hans bror och hennes bästa kompis. Han blev lite förvånad men sedan bara flinade han, skakade på huvudet och återgick till filmen.

När filmen var slut sa George till sin bror:

"Bra film eller vad tycker du?"

"Mycket bra." svarade han flinandes.

"Vi glömde ju att ni skulle titta på min Volentibus." sa Brook och gick och hämtade den i garderoben.

"Du glömde." rättade George under tiden.

"Hehe, jaja, jag glömde." Hon räckte över kvasten till George.

"Men Volentibusarna ska väl egentligen bara vara naturfärgade?" sa Fred.

"Jo, egentligen, men jag specialbeställde, det kostade fan 10 galleoner extra. Ni skulle inte vilja testa den då?"

"Vadå, testa och flyga den? Bara sådär?"

"Ja, men om den får så mycket som en repa så slår jag er!" sa Brook på skoj. " Och förresten så kan nu ju inte precis bara flyga iväg med den eftersom jag vet tillräckligt mycket om er för att spåra upp er. Vem ska testa först?"

"Du kan testa först, Fred. Vart ligger toaletten?" frågade George och räckte försiktigt över kvasten till sin bror.

"Schysst!" utropade brodern glatt.

"Toaletten är genom den dörren" sa Brook och pekade och George gick in i badrummet. Fred som såg ut som ett barn på julafton.

"Du kan gå ut på balkongen och lyfta därifrån. Det borde inte vara någon mugglare som ser dig nu." Fred flinade och gick ut på balkongen. "Flyg inte för länge bara, jag blir lite nervös när jag lånar ut den."

"Nej då, jag kommer om 5 minuter."

"Bra" sa Brook leende. Sedan gick hon in igen. Grace satt fortfarande på soffan, med ett stort leende på läpparna.

"Grace!"

"Vad?" flinade hon.

"Du träffade honom för 5 timmar sedan!"

"Det var ju du som bjöd hem dem!"

"Hehe, okey då. Jag ska vara tyst." Hon räckte fjärrkontrollen till Grace som zappade fram någon dokusåpa. Dokusåpor var inte Brooks starka sida så hon började plocka upp alla sakerna som hon köpt; skolklädnaden, klänningen, skämtartiklarna, slagträt, kvastkäppsvården och kvastskyddet. Brooklyn tittade nöjt på alltihopa och sedan tog hon av sig huvtröjan. Nu kom George tillbaka och han såg draken som Brook hade på ryggen.

"Du gillar verkligen drakar, va?"

"Vackraste djuren i världen."

"Då borde du träffa Charlie, min bror, han jobbar med drakar i Rumänien."

"Vänta här nu, finns drakar på riktigt?" frågade Grace.

"Klart det finns. Jag trodde faktiskt inte du skulle bli förvånad längre. Det finns enhörningar och varulvar också." svarade Brook.

"Skit, du skojade verkligen inte när du sa att det var som en helt annan värld." Nu kom Fred in igenom balkongdörren.

"Jävlar!"

"Vad? Det har inte hänt någonting med honom va?"

"Nej. Det var ett positivt jävlar. Det var det roligaste jag varit med om i hela mitt liv! Helt underbart!" Brook suckade lättad.

"Ska du testa honom nu också?" frågade Brook George.

"Ja tack!" sa han och log med hela ansiktet. Fred räckte honom kvasten och George gick ut på balkongen.

"5 minuter, George!"

"Jadå" George flög iväg och Brook började plocka undan glasen och popcornskålen. Hon gick in i köket och satte ner glasen i diskmaskinen. Hon vände sig om och skrek till.

"Shit, Steve, jag hörde inte när du kom hem, du skrämde ju livet ur mig" utropade Brook.

"Sorry" flinade Steven som satt och rökte en cigarett. "Du hade ju kompisar hemma och jag ville inte störa"

"De där sakerna är inte bra för dig." sa Brook syftandes på cigaretten. Hon tog den ifrån honom, tog ett bloss och gav tillbaka den

"Precis vad jag vill säga till dig. Vilka är det som är här?"

"Fred och George Weasley, de äger en skämtaffär i Diagongränden och Grace"

"Weasley… vart har jag hört de namnet någonstans?"

"Ingen aning, kanske från affären?"

"Njae, det kan vara därifrån, men jag tror inte det."

"Jaja, du kommer väl på det förr eller senare antar jag." Brooklyn gick in i sitt rum och möttes av att Grace och Fred hade börjat kyssas igen. Hon hörde en duns på balkongen och sedan kom George in i rummet.

"Merlin! Det där var kul! Hur mycket är klockan?"

"Kvart i tolv." svarade Brook.

"Okey, det är nog dags för oss att gå" sa George och lämnade tillbaka kvasten som Brook hängde upp på väggen. George harklade sig så pass högt så att Fred och Grace avbröt kyssandet.

"Jag sa att det är nog bäst för oss att gå nu."

"Jaså, hur mycket är klockan då?"

"Tio i tolv snart."

"Ojdå, ja, det är definitivt dags att gå." De fyra personerna gick till hallen och Fred och George och på sig sina ytterkläder.

"Det har varit väldigt trevligt, tack för allt." sa Fred.

"Ja, tack så hemskt mycket. Vi måste va någon mer dag med det är inte säkert att vi hinner innan du åker till Hogwarts." sa George.

"Det är lugnt, vi kanske ses någon gång där om ni är och hälsar på er bror."

"Vi har en syster som går där också."

"Ni har verkligen en stor familj!"

"Japp, vi är sju barn och alla är rödhåriga så det är lätt att känna igen oss." flinade George. Efter att alla sagt hej då och att Grace gett Fred sitt telefonnummer så transfererade de sig med ett pang. Grace gapade men skakade sedan på huvudet. Brook och Grace gick in i Brooks rum igen.

"Du och Fred klickade verkligen." sa Brooklyn med ett leende på läpparna.

"Japp." svarade Grace. "Kan jag sova här i natt? Jag gillar inte tanken på att åka tunnelbana så här sent på en fredagskväll."

"Självklart! Glöm inte att ringa till din mamma bara."

"Just det. Jag lånar er telefon."

"Visst" sa Brook och började fixa med bäddsoffan.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Sista veckan i augusti var riktigt trevlig. Brook hade gått ensam till Diagongränden nästa dag och köpt en Quidditchbok där det stod en del tips och trix för slagmän, så nu var hon ute och tränade varje kväll, hon hade förtrollat tennisbollar så att de kom tillbaka till henne efter att hon slagit iväg dem och hade också trollat så att de lyste så att hon kunde se dem i mörkret.

Dagen innan Brook reste hade Grace hjälpt henne att packa kofferten, vilket kändes lite sorgligt eftersom det var den sista gången de skulle ses innan jullovet.

"Grace" sa Brook när de nästan packat klart. "Det finns en till sak som jag måste berätta för dig…" Grace kollade på henne. "Kom här" de gick ut på balkongen och Brook tände en cigg. Hon tittade på Grace med sorgsna ögon. "Mamma, Rosie och Henry dog inte för att någon glömde stänga av gasen på spisen…" Grace tittade oförstående på henne. "Du vet, jag berättade ju att det finns både vit och svart magi och det finns en riktigt, riktigt ond trollkarl som, hur ska jag säga det här? Han vill ta över världen. Voldemorts soldater kallas dödsätare… Grace min familj blev mördad." Grace fick ett chockat ansiktsuttryck.

"Va?…" sa hon tyst. "Herregud Brook! Kom här!" sa hon och kramade Brooklyn. "Men vadå hur gick det till?"

"En dödsätare kom på något sätt in i vårat hus och… dödade dem allihop. Jag kom undan… tyvärr."

"Säg inte så! Jag vet inte vad jag skulle ta mig till om jag inte hade dig." Grace kramade henne igen.

"Och utan dig så skulle jag inte ha levt nu, bokstavligt talat."

"Vänta här nu… Vadå vill ta över världen?" De pratade om det i flera timmar och Brook förklarade allt.

Vid 22.00 gick Grace hem. Brook hade sagt att hon skulle uggla henne, och att Grace inte skulle vara rädd om ugglan började picka henne i huvudet för då var det bara för att Brook hade krävt att ugglan skulle stanna för ett svar.

Onsdagen den första september var det dags att åka. Steven hade tagit en tidig lunch så att han kunde skjutsa henne till King's Cross runt halv 11. Eftersom han hade bråttom tillbaks till jobbet så släppte han av henne precis utanför portarna. Brooklyn hämtade en vagn och lastade på kofferten och kvasten, som nu låg i sitt skydd. Hon hade med sig den akustiska gitarren i ett fodral som hon hade på ryggen. Hon tittade på biljetten och upptäckte att det stod perrong 9 ¾. "Hum… undrar vart den ligger." tänkte hon och började gå mot perrong 9 och 10. Väl där så visste hon inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra, tills hon såg en familj bestående av en kvinna, en man och fyra ungdomar, två tjejer och två killar. Framför sig puttade de på två vagnar där det stod fyra stora koffertar, tre kvastar, två burar med ugglor och en bur med en katt. Kvinnan, mannen och två av ungdomarna (en tjej och en kille) hade flammande rött hår. Den andra tjejen hade stort, brunt hår och killen hade mörkt hår, svarta kläder på, till synes, en riktigt snygg, vältränad kropp och så lite skägg på hakan. Brook märkte också att han hade ett ärr i pannan format som en blixt. "Så, det måste vara Harry Potter… Han var ju riktigt snygg! Precis min typ, haha." tänkte Brook.

"Vem är det?" sa Harry till Ron och Hermione och nickade åt Brook som kom emot dem med sin kärra.

"Det kan vara vad var det hon hette… Brooklyn, ni vet hon som Fred och George berättade om."

"Damn. Hon ser bra ut" sa Harry och tittade på Ron som inte svarade. Harry visste att Hermione och Ron var ihop, de visste inte att han visste och det gjorde det hela så mycket roligare eftersom han kunde reta Ron. Brook var nu framme vid Mrs. Weasley. Hon bröt lite med amerikansk accent.

"Ursäkta" sa Brook sedan till kvinnan "Ni råkar inte vara familjen Weasley?"

"Jodå, en liten del av den i alla fall." svarade hon. Hon såg riktigt snäll ut.

"Åh, då känner ni Fred och George?"

"Ja, det är mina söner." svarade kvinnan. "Är du en bekant till dem?"

"Ja, det kan man kanske säga. Jag träffade dem i deras affär i Diagongränden. Men jag bara undrar, för det är så att jag ska börja på Hogwarts och jag undrade hur man kommer till tåget."

"Men du ser lite för gammal ut för att börja på Hogwarts lilla vän."

"Jo, men jag har haft privatlärare i fem år nu, men jag tyckte det var dags att börja skolan på riktigt och få några vänner som inte är mugglare."

"Åh, på så vis, så då ska du börja i 6: e årskursen?" Brook nickade. "Det ska Ron, Harry och Hermione också, Ginny här ska börja i femman. Du måste vara Brooklyn Reid, eller hur?"

"Japp." svarade hon och undrade hur kvinnan kunde veta det.

"Reid, vart har jag hört det namnet någonstans." sa mannen. Kvinnan gav honom en blick som sa att han skulle vara tyst.

"Ja visst, Fred och George berättade om dig och din kompis, Grace var det va?" Brook nickade igen. "Men nu tror jag tror det är dags att gå på tåget. Du kan bara gå efter de andra så ska du se att det går bra" sa hon med ett nästan sorgset uttryck. Brooklyn undrade om hon visste om hennes familj, men hon gjorde som Mrs. Weasley sa. När ungdomarna gick igenom pelaren emellan perrong 9 och 10 förstod hon varför hon inte hittat till tåget.

Efter en kvart så satt Brook, Ron, Harry, Hermione och Ginny i en kupé tillsammans.

"Fred och George berättade att du har en Volentibus." sa Harry glatt när tåget hade börjat rulla. Brooklyn log.

"Japp!"

"Är det den du har i sammetspåsen?" undrade Ron imponerat. Brooklyn log igen.

"Japp, det är min älskling, ni kan få se den sen när vi kommer till skolan." killarna såg lite besvikna ut. "Okey då, ni kan la få se den nu." Hermione suckade.

"Ännu en Quidditch tokig människa?"

"Japp." flinade Brook och plockade ner sammetspåsen från hyllan där de tre andra kvastarna låg. Hon tog ut sin Volentibus och räckte över den till Ron som fick samma ansiktsuttryck som sina bröder hade haft.

"Men Volentibusarna är ju inte svartlackade." sa Harry.

"Jo, min är. Jag specialbeställde den."

"Coolt." sa Ron.

"I vilket elevhem går ni?"

"Gryffindor" svarade alla samtidigt.

"Spelar ni i Gryffindors Quidditchlag?" frågade Brook. Harry, Ron och Ginny nickade.

"Sökare, jag är lagkaptenen också" sa Harry.

"Väktare" sa Ron.

"Jag spelade sökare förra året eftersom Harry blev avstängd helt utan anledning men eftersom den platsen rättmätige tillhör Harry så ska jag vara jagare i år." sa Ginny.

"Du då?" undrade Harry.

"Jag är slagman, men inte får något lag. Jag spelade i The Limpin' Londons och i juniorlandslaget ett tag, men jag var tvungen att sluta på grund av lite personliga bekymmer." svarade Brook. "Vilka positioner är lediga i Gryffindor?"

"1 slagman och två jagare."

"Har vi inte två slagmän?" frågade Ginny förvånat.

"Nej. Kirke har flyttat till USA." svarade Ron. Då öppnades dörren till kupén och en blond ung man med en otrevlig uppsyn visade sig. Han tittade på kvasten men verkade inte bry sig så mycket om den.

"Nej men, har vesslan hittat en kvast. Ja, allt är väl bättre än rensopar sjuan som du hade innan. Vad var din familj tvungen att sälja för att ha råd den här gången då? Dina syskon?"

"Avundsjuk?" frågade Brook med trots i rösten innan Ron han säga någonting.

"Varför skulle jag vara avundsjuk? Jag har själv en Nimbus 2001:a."

"Och den är säkert jättebra, Malfoy, men det här är inte en Nimbus, utan en Volentibus." sa Harry triumferande. Den unge mannen blev ställd för ett ögonblick, men sedan så mulnade hans ansiktsuttryck och han gick därifrån.

"Ahahaha!" skrattade de andra, medan Brook tittade på dem med ett frågande uttryck.

"Sicket as, förolämpa min älskling sådär." sa hon surt.

"Äsch, du ska inte bry dig om Malfoy, han är bara patetisk. Det är lite av en tradition att han kommer till vår kupé och gör oss arga, men idag gick det ju ganska bra." flinade Hermione. Resten av tågresan var relativt händelselös. Ginny mötte några av sina vänner och satte sig hos dem. Det kom också in lite människor och hälsade på men det var inget speciellt. 10 minuter innan tåget var framme bytte de om till deras skolklädnader. Brook tyckte inte riktigt om att lämna sin kvast och resten av hennes bagage på tåget, men Hermione försäkrade henne om att det skulle gå bra.

När de klivit av tåget så gick de emot vagnarna som skulle föra dem till slottet.

"Va fan! Har ni testraler som drar vagnarna?" sa Brook.

"Så du kan också se dem?" frågade Harry och fick ett sorgset ansiktsuttryck. Brook nickade ledset.

"Ja, tyvärr… " De lät ämnet sjunka och hoppade in i vagnarna.

De kom fram till slottet en stund senare. Brook kände sig nervös och tände en cigarett. De andra kollade på henne.

"Vad förväntade ni er egentligen?" flinade hon. När hon rökt i någon minut var det dags att gå in.

"Du ska nog gå till Professor McGonagall, det är hon som står och pratar med förstaklassarna där borta. Lycka till och hoppas du kommer i Gryffindor." sa Hermione.

"Ja, vi behöver verkligen en vettig slagman." sa Harry och suckade.

"Jasså, jag trodde ni menade för att jag var trevlig." sa Brook skämtsamt.

"Hehe, jo det också såklart." flinade Harry.

"Det är hög tid att gå in nu." sa Hermione och gick in i Stora Salen. De andra gick efter henne och Brook stod ensam kvar. Hon gick mot kvinnan som Hermione pekat på. Framför henne stod det ett helt gäng med barn i 10 års åldern. Hon väntade med att gå fram till läraren tills hon talat klart.

"Ursäkta, Professor McGonagall?"

"Ja? Åh, du måste vara miss Reid?"

"Ja, professorn."

"Bra, du får följa med mig och förstaklassarna så att du kan bli indelad i ditt elevhem."

"Okey" Brook blev med ens nervös, hon gillade inte att bli uppmärksammad, det var okey i Quidditch eftersom hon där glömde bort allt utom spelet, men att gå in i en sal där flera hundra människor sitter och tittar på en var en helt annan sak.

"Ställ er på ett led och följ efter mig" sa McGonagall, öppnade dörrarna till stora salen och klev in, Brook hade hamnat först i ledet så hon gick tätt efter professorn följt av förstaårseleverna. När hon kom in i Stora Salen glömde hon för ett ögonblick bort att vara nervös, hon hade aldrig sett någonting liknande. Sedan såg hon på människorna, det kändes som om varje huvud i hela salen var vänt mot henne. McGonagall ledde fram de nya eleverna till lärarbordet och satte fram pallen och sorteringshatten. Brook hade läst historien om hur Godric Gryffindor hade tagit sin hatt och förvandlat den så att eleverna skulle komma i rätt elevhem, så hon visste vad som väntade. Hatten började sjunga, men Brook lyssnade inte på orden. Hon koncentrerade sig på att inte svimma. Hon hörde att sången tog slut och att salen fylldes med applåder.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn, sätter ni på er hatten och slår er ner på pallen för att bli sorterad." Hon började ropa ut namnen i alfabetisk ordning. "Varför är jag tvungen att ha ett namn som börjar på R?" tänkte Brook för sig själv när hon stod där och väntade medan hon kände de frågande blickarna brännas.

"Brooklyn Reid" ropade McGonagall. "Äntligen… Nu är det är snart över" tänkte Brook. Ett mummel fyllde salen då eleverna var nyfikna på hur det kom sig att hon inte gått på Hogwarts tidigare. Brook steg fram tog på sig hatten och satte sig på pallen.

"Hmm… sade hatten. Du var minsann en klurig en. Du skulle kunna passa i Gryffindor, för du har ett mycket tappert hjärta, eller i Ravenclaw, för du har verkligen huvudet på skaft. Men du är mycket trogen dina vänner, så Hufflepuff skulle inte heller vara fel… Var ska jag placera dig?… Jag ser att Gryffindor är där du helst vill gå och du är tillräckligt mogen för att fatta dina egna beslut, så det får bli GRYFFINDOR!" Brooklyn suckade lättat och gick till gryffindorbordet, där alla klappade högljutt, hon såg Harry, Ron och Hermione och satte sig med dem.

"Det där var ju lika roligt som att dricka en flaska Skelo-väx." sa hon.

"Det var tur att du kom i Gryffindor i alla fall" sa Ron "nu kanske vi har chansen att vinna Quidditch pokalen i år igen!"

"Ron!" sa Hermione och tittade argt på honom men Ron bara flinade.

När de få som var kvar sorterats till sina elevhem och sorteringen var över så reste sig Dumbledore upp och sa "Varsågoda och hugg in!" kort och gott. Brook och de andra pratade om lite allt möjligt under middagen bland annat skolarbete.

"Men hur ska du veta vilka FUTT-kurser du kan gå när du inte har gjort GET-proven?" undrade Hermione.

"Åh, jag har gjort GET-proven, men jag gjorde de direkt på ministeriet."

"Vilka kurser ska du gå då?" undrade Ron.

"Jag ska bli Auror, så…"

"Du också?" avbröt Harry och tog mer potatismos.

"Ja, vadå? Ska du också bli det?"

"Japp, jag klarade mig precis. Hur gick det för dig med dina GET-betyg då?"

"9 U och 1 Ö, och sedan gjorde jag FUTT-examen i Försvar mot svartkonster och i Astronomi och fick betyget U." svarade hon stolt.

"Va?" sa Ron med munnen full av kyckling. De andra två verkade för chockade för att säga någonting.

"Japp, jag tentade av Astronomin i början på sommaren och försvar mot svartkonster för tre veckor sedan." sa Brook.

"Jag kan förstå att du tentat av försvar mot svartkonster med tanke på Voldemort och så, men varför Astronomi?" undrade Hermione som såg imponerad ut.

"Jag har alltid varit intresserad av Astronomi och min lärare sa att han var trött på att undervisa mig i ett ämne som jag redan kunde mer i än honom. Hur gick det för era GET-prov då?" frågade Brook Ron och Hermione.

"12 U" svarade Hermione lite generat.

"Imponerade!" sa Brook.

"2 U, 4 Ö, 2 A och Knäppt i spådomskonst" sa Ron.

"Men kom du in på de FUTT-kurser som du ville?"

"Ja, som tur är." sa Ron och verkade lättad.

När alla ätit klart reste sig Dumbledore upp igen.

"Nu när alla är mätta och glada så skulle jag bara vilja säga ett par ord. Först och främst; välkomna till Hogwarts, både gamla och nya elever!

Jag vill påminna om att den förbjudna skogen fortfarande är förbjuden och att listan på förbjudna föremål hänger på vaktmästare Filchs kontor, jag skulle rekommendera er som är osäkra att ta en titt på den.

Sedan skulle jag också behöva säga att eftersom jag sparkade den gamla läraren i Försvar mot Svartkonster…" Vilda applåder utbröt från alla borden, inklusive lärarbordet, även om de klappade lite mer diskret än eleverna med undantag från Slytherin som inte klappade alls. "Såja, såja" fortsatte han och applåderna tystnade "och jag tyvärr inte har funnit någon ny ännu så kan det hända att ni inte kommer att ha lektioner första veckan i det ämnet. Jag lovar er dock att jag ska ha hittat en ny inom kort.

Uttagningarna till Quidditchlagen kommer att hållas andra veckan i terminen, d.v.s. nästa vecka. Förstaårselever får tyvärr inte spela. Det var nog allt." Vid de orden applåderade hela skolan artigt och började gå därifrån. Brook och Harry satt dock kvar en stund så att de skulle slippa trängas vid dörren, Ron och Hermione hade fått i uppgift att följa ettorna till uppehållsrummet. Dumbledore kom fram till Brook.

"Ursäkta miss Reid, skulle jag kunna få prata med dig ett ögonblick?" Brook tittade förvånat på rektorn. "Harry, jag tror inte det gör någonting om du får höra det. Jo, miss Reid, skulle du vilja vara Lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster?" Brook blev helt ställd.

"Jag? Lärare? Du skojar?"

"Nej, om du säger ja, så blir du lärare för klasserna 1-5, jag kommer själv ta hand om FUTT-klasserna."

"Äsch. Varför inte? Okey. Jag gör det. Men varför vill du inte att jag ska ta hand om FUTT-klasserna, jag har ju min examen."

"Åh, det är inte att jag inte tror att du skulle klarat av det, men du har ju ditt eget skolarbete att tänka på."

"Åh, ja, det är klart."

"Och jag tänkte att Harry skulle kunna vikariera någon gång om du inte kan… om du vill förstås Harry?"

"Självklart, det är ju inte som om jag inte har lärt ut det förr." flinade han. Dumbledore fick ett leende på läpparna.

"Bra då säger vi så. Vi kommer att anpassa ditt schema en del, så du kanske kommer få gå med sjundeklassarna någon lektion i veckan, men då får du samma uppgifter som dina klasskamrater i den 6: e årskursen. Du har tills på måndag att planera hur du ska lägga upp dina lektioner. Du har ett eget kontor som ligger i anslutning till ditt klassrum, där finns en del som du kan tänkas behöva. Du kommer naturligtvis också få lön."

"Tack, Professor Dumbledore och godnatt."

"Tack själv och nu när vi är kollegor så kan du kalla mig Albus."

"Humm… Jag tror att jag föredrar att kalla er Professor Dumbledore, det känns konstigt annars, men du kan kalla mig Brook."

"Okej. God natt Brook. God natt Harry. Åh, det var nära att jag glömde, här är en karta över Hogwarts där står också de lösenord som du kan tänkas behöva, Brook."

"Tack så mycket."

"God natt, Sir" sa Harry.

Medan Brook och Harry gick upp till Gryffindors uppehållsrum diskuterade om vad man kunde ha med på lektionerna. De kom fram till tjocka damen.

"Varför stannar vi?" undrade Brook.

"För det är här vårat uppehållsrum är." svarade Harry "Hippogriff" sade han sedan och porträttet svängde ut och avslöjade en smal ingång. De gick in i uppehållsrummet där Ron och Hermione satt och väntade.

"Jösses, ni tog god tid på er" sa Ron.

"Det var inte vårat fel." sa Brook,

"Brook är skolans nya Försvar mot Svartkonstlärare." sa Harry som inte kunde hålla sig längre.

"Va!" sa de i kör.

"Japp, men bara för årskurs 1-5. Dumbledore tyckte det skulle bli för mycket annars." sa Brook.

"Med all rätt" sa Hermione "Hur många FUTT-klasser ska du gå?"

"5 stycken, Örtlära, Skötsel och vård av magiska djur, förvandlingskonst, Trollformler och trolldryckskonst. Och du?"

"8 stycken, de som du ska gå plus Astronomi, Försvar mot svartkonster och talmagi."

"Okey. Men jag är lite trött så skulle du kunna visa mig vart sovsalarna ligger?"

"Självklart. Jag ska nog också lägga mig nu." Hermione började gå bort mot trapporna. Brook följde efter.

"God natt." sa hon till Harry och Ron.

"God natt."

Brook och Hermione kom upp till sovsalen, där två flickor satt och pratade.

"Hejsan" sa den ena. "Det var Brooklyn du hette va?"

"Ja, men jag föredrar Brook."

"Okey jag heter Lavender Brown"

"Och jag är Parvati Patil." sa den andra.

"Trevligt att råkas" sa Brook

"Hej Hermione" sa de sedan.

"Hej. Har ni haft ett bra sommarlov?" de båda flickorna nickade. Sedan sa hon: "Brook är skolans nya Försvar mot svartkonstlärare."

"Va?" sa även de i kör. "Men du har väl fortfarande det ämnet i skolan?"

"Nej, jag gjorde min FUTT-examen i somras. Jag ska bara vara lärare för årskurs 1-5." sa hon. De pratade om det i några minuter till och sedan sa Lavender att hon skulle gå och lägga sig vilket också Parvati och Hermione gjorde. Brook stannade uppe och gick fram till sängen där hennes saker var. Hon blev lättad när hon såg att hennes kvast och gitarr låg där. Hon packade upp klänningen och de mugglarkläder hon hade med sig och hängde in dem i garderoben. Hon tog också upp en vanlig bok så att hon hade någonting att läsa i sängen. Resten lät hon ligga kvar i kofferten. Hon läste en stund i skenet av hennes trollspö innan hon somnade.

Samtidigt i killarnas sovsal så satt Harry och snackade med Seamus och Neville.

"Jäklar. Den nya tjejen verkade vara lite speciell. Snygg, men speciell." sa Seamus.

"Hur menar du?" undrade Harry.

"Piercingarna, stilen. Hur många här på skolan har en piercing egentligen?"

"I för sig. Jag tycker hennes stil är cool." sa Harry.

"Det fattar vi ju. Du har ju typ samma stil själv, förutom piercingarna då förstås." Efter en kvart så tyckte alla det var dags att gå och lägga sig.

Nästa dag väcktes Brook, enligt henne själv alldeles för tidigt, av Hermione.

"Det är nog dags att gå upp nu, det är frukost om en halvtimma."

"Redan?" suckade Brook och släpade sig ur sängen. Snabbduschade och fixade i ordning sig. 25 minuter senare gick hon och Hermione ner till uppehållsrummet där Harry och Ron satt och väntade. De gick ner till Stora salen där frukosten stod uppdukad. Brook tog några skivor bacon på en macka och åt halva.

"Ska du inte äta mer?" frågade Harry.

"Nä, jag kan inte äta såhär tidigt."

"Varför?"

"Jag vet inte, jag är bara inte hungrig på morgonen." Då kom professor McGonagall med deras scheman.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger" sa hon och hon delade ut schemana. "Professor Reid…"

"Snälla, säg inte professor. Jag vill inte bli behandlad annorlunda, så säg bara Reid eller Brook."

"Okey Reid, du kommer att vara lärare på fyra entimmeslektioner på förmiddagarna och gå på dina FUTT-klasser på eftermiddagen."

"Okey, tack så mycket" sa Brook, tog emot sitt schema och tittade på det. FUTT-lektionerna var alla 1.5 timme långa och var uppdelade så här:

Måndagar: Förvandlingskonst och skötsel och vård av magiska djur.

Tisdagar: Örtlära och Trollformler.

Onsdagar: Dubbeltimma i trolldryckskonst med sjuorna.

Torsdagar: Örtlära och Förvandlingskonst och

Fredagar: Skötsel och vård av magiska djur och Trollformler.

Lärarna hade lyckats få till det så bra så att hon skulle hålla ettornas lektioner på måndagarna, tvåornas på tisdagarna och så vidare. Vilket var bra eftersom hon då kunde planera hela dagen bara genom en lektion. Hermione och Ron var inne i en livlig diskussion rörande Husalfers rättigheter. "Harry? När är uttagningen till Quidditchlaget?" undrade Brook.

"Jag bokade Quidditchplanen på tisdag nästa vecka från klockan 17.00."

"Okey, finns det någon möjlighet att träna innan dess?" Brooklyn tyckte inte om tanken att inte kunna träna någonting på 5 dagar.

"Du kan ju titta på bokningsschemat över planen. Vi kanske kan samla ihop ett gäng och spela en match för skojs skull någon gång… söndag kanske?"

"Det låter bra. Jag tränar minst en timma om dagen, med eller utan Quidditchplan. Ett bra sätt att skilja tankarna." log Brook.

"Jag vet vad du menar." sa Harry "Jag har tränat minst 3 timmar varje dag i hela sommaren, fast jag har bara tränat utan kvast eftersom jag inte hade tillåtelse att gå ut när det blev mörkt. Jag har verkligen saknat att flyga."

"Stackare, jag skulle inte ha klarat mig… Men jag tror det är dags för er att gå till er lektion." Harry tittade på klockan. 5 minuter kvar.

"Japp, det är det verkligen. Herm, Ron, bara så ni vet så ska vi ha Försvar mot svartkonster om 4 minuter."

"Shit!" sa Ron.

"Men sitt inte bara där! Skynda er!" sa Hermione. "Vi ses på lunchen, Brook" Brook vinkade åt dem.

10 minuter senare stod Brooklyn utanför det klassrum som hon skulle undervisa i. Hon kände på handtaget. Låst.

"Alohomora" sa hon. Hon hörde hur dörren låstes upp och hon gick in. Klassrummet såg i princip ut som vilket klassrum som helst. Förutom att det var en ganska stor tom yta på golvet och en stor hög med kuddar i ett hörn. Där fanns också en liten trappa med 7-8 trappsteg, som ledde till en stor tavla där en tanig liten man i 70 årsåldern satt och sov. Hon gick upp för en trappan som, antog hon, ledde till hennes kontor.

"Ursäkta?" sa hon till tavlan.

"Hur? Vad? Vem?" sa mannen yrvaket på en skottisk dialekt. "Åh, kan jag hjälpa till med någonting?"

"Ja, det kan du kanske, det är såhär att jag är den nya läraren och jag skulle vilja komma in på mitt kontor."

"Åh, jag kan tyvärr inte släppa in dig utan lösenord"

"Men jag har ju inte… eller vänta lite" hon tog upp kartan som hon fått från Dumbledore ur sin svarta väska och tittade på platsen där klassrummet hon stod i var. Där stod det med små bokstäver "pundarbomb" Brook flinade, vilket sammanträffande.

"Får jag fråga vad ditt namn är?" frågade hon mannen på tavlan.

"Argyle McDougal"

"Trevligt att råkas, jag heter Brooklyn Reid"

"Ja, Professor Dumbledore nämnde det. Trevligt att råkas själv du." sa han glatt.

"Lösenordet är pundarbomb." sa hon sedan och porträttet svängde upp. Där var sedan som en liten hall och tjock trädörr Brook försökte öppna dörren men den var låst.

"Alohomora" ingenting hände. "Jaha. Så jag måste gå till Dumbledore nu då eller?" tänkte hon. Då såg hon att det hängde en nyckel på en krok jämte dörren. "Jaha, ojdå" sa hon tyst till sig själv och låste upp dörren. Rummet hon sedan trädde in i var ganska tomt, men ändå mysigt. Där stod en bäddad säng, i princip lika dan som hon hade i sovsalen, ett ganska stort skrivbord, en garderob, en bokhylla med en massa böcker om Försvar mot svartkonster och en redogörelse om vad de lärarna som varit där före henne hade lärt ut. Hon hade också ett eget badrum. Brooklyn log, det här skulle inte vara helt fel att bo i, men hon sov hellre i sovsalen tillsammans med sina kompisar. Det här rummet fick fungera som ett arbetsrum och inget annat. Innan hon gick så svängde hon med staven så att två av väggarna blev röda, en vägg svart och en vägg vit. Den vita väggen tänkte hon ha som en stor målarduk.

Resten av förmiddagen så gick Brook runt och utforskade slottet med hjälp av kartan. När det var dags för lunch gick hon till stora salen där Harry och de andra satt.

"Hej Brook" sa Ron.

"Hejsan"

"Hur har du spenderat din förmiddag då?" undrade Hermione.

"Jag har kollat in mitt klassrum och mitt kontor och sedan så har jag gått på upptäcktsfärd genom slottet."

"Har du ett eget kontor?" sa Ron.

"Såklart hon har, hon är ju en lärare eller hur?" sa Hermione.

"Jag har också varit där, ett antal gånger" sa Harry "Man kan nog göra det ganska fint där. "

"Jo, visserligen" sa Brook "men jag kommer inte sova där, såvida det inte blir alldeles för sent någon dag"

"Varför inte?" undrade Ron.

"Det skulle inte kännas rätt, jag vill inte bli särbehandlad på något sätt bara för att jag råkade bli lärare. I grund och botten så är jag ju faktiskt fortfarande elev, så det är ju inte mer än rätt att jag sover med er."

"Säger du det så… Professor Reid" flinade Harry.

"Passa dig. Jag har rätt att dra ifrån poäng från elever nu, och jag kan dela ut strafftjänst också." flinade Brook tillbaka.

"Så mycket för att inte särbehandla" sa han skämtsamt.

"Lite förmåner måste man la ändå kunna behålla utan att det blir särbehandling." svarade hon lika skämtsamt.

Klockan 13.00 var det dags för Brooks första lektion, Örtlära. Eftersom Harry och Hermione också skulle ha det så tog de följe till växthus nr. 6. Det var 4 elever från varje elevhem dom skulle gå kursen.

"Goddag allesammans och välkomna tillbaka till ett år med Örtlära. FUTT-klassen är precis som det står för, fruktansvärt utmattade, och jag skulle inte bli förvånad om några hoppade av. I den här klassen så ska ni skriva en uppsats på minst 2,5 fot, jämna veckor med inlämningsdatum på tisdagar och det gäller från och med idag."

Lektionen fortsatte med att de skulle plantera om Pragorror. De såg ut precis som rosor men de hade små snören med sugkoppar från varje tagg som den sög fast på närmaste levande varelse och sög ut näring.

Efter lektionen så gick de först till uppehålls rummet där Ron satt och spelade trollkarlsschack med Ginny.

"Ginny, skulle du vilja spela lite Quidditch på söndag vid 14.00?" frågade Harry "6: or mot 5:or"

"Visst. Bara gryffindorare eller?" sa hon. Harry nickade.

"Du kan väl fråga de i din årskurs?"

"Okey"

"Ron, det är dags att gå till förvandlingskonst nu." sa Hermione.

"Okey, jag kommer. Vi spelar klart när jag kommer tillbaka." sa han till sin lillasyster som bara nickade och så gick han.

På lördag eftermiddag satt alla Gryffindors 6: or och pluggade. Brook hade nu haft en lektion i varje ämne förutom trolldryckskonst och det verkade som om de skulle skriva uppsatser varannan vecka i varje ämne. "Det kommer att bli ansträngande" tänkte Brook. Harry reste sig upp.

"Vilka är med på en Quidditch match imorgon klockan 14.00? 5: or mot 6: or." Sa han.

"Jag är med!" sa Seamus Finnigan och till Brooks stora förvåning sa också Parvati och Lavender ja. Hermione suckade bara och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är också med" sa Neville Longbottom.

"Skitbra! Då är vi ju ett helt lag. Vem mer än Brook ska vara slagman?"

"Seamus!" sa Parvati och Lavender samtidigt. Seamus nickade.

"Det kan jag väll vara."

"Då blir ni tre jagare" sa Harry och nickade åt de två tjejerna och Neville som var kvar. "Ska vi träffas på Quidditchplanen ombytta och klara halv två? Så vi hinner värma upp och så menar jag."

"Låter bra." sa Seamus och resten nickade instämmande.

"Jag tänker ta en paus. Hänger ni med ut och flyger lite?" frågade Harry sedan vänd mot Brook, Ron och Hermione.

"Absolut."

"Självklart!"

"Jag hinner inte, och Quidditch är inte riktigt min grej ändå." sa Hermione.

De gick och hämtade sina kvastar och Brook bytte om till mugglarkläder och tog med sig sitt slagträ och sina förtrollade tennisbollar. Harry hade också tagit på sig vanliga mugglarkläder. Sedan gick de ut till Quidditchplanen. Det var redan några som spelade.

"Varför är Slytherin här? De kan väl inte ha uttagning redan?"

"Kan de säkert." muttrade Ron.

"Det spelar ingen roll. Vi kan flyga runt lite bara, typ passa lite." sa Brook.

"Okey då" suckade Harry "Jag såg faktiskt fram emot att få se dig slå."

"Det kan du få ändå, jag har med mig några tennisbollar. Kasta dem mot mig så kan jag slå. Och sedan så kan Ron och du typ tävla om att hämta dem."

"Jo visst, för jag kommer ju hinna fram med min kvast. Harry har ju en Åskvigg!" sa Ron.

"Det gör la inget! Varför är ni så pessimistiska? Quidditch ska vara kul!" sa Brook.

"Brook har rätt. Vi får rycka upp oss." sa Harry.

"Okey då." svarade Ron och Brook hoppade upp på sin kvast och sköt iväg.


	5. AN

Nu är det så att jag hatar den här storyn, såååå, jag sviker och slutar skriva på den. Jag har runt 3 kapitel till på den, men de är så dåliga så de är pinsamma. Allt går för snabbt och samtidigt för långsamt. Ointressant. Jag vet inte vart jag vill komma med den. Så tyvärr. Om det var någon där ute som gillade den så är jag ledsen, men jag kan helt enkelt inte fortsätta.

Håller på men två andra just nu, en på engelska och en på svenska, den på svenska är lite angsty och jag vet inte om jag kommer fortsätta skriva på den heller, den känns lite för invecklad…

Tack och hej flaggstång.


End file.
